


But if there is one thing that I'm guilty of , it's loving and giving when you take too much | Larry One Shot

by DreamerEmma



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Zdrada, gays, geje, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerEmma/pseuds/DreamerEmma
Summary: Louis i Harry tworzą nierozłączny duet od dobrych pięciu lat. Poznali się jeszcze w liceum, a uczucie rosło z każdym kolejnym dniem. Teraz wynajmują wspólne mieszkanie wraz z dwoma kotami i planują wspólną przyszłość. Tomlinson co kilka dni podsyła ukochanemu pomysły na ślub i zaręczyny, rzucając delikatne aluzje. Harry natomiast woli rzucać na łóżko coś innego. Albo raczej kogoś - przystojnego Francisco, który jest fanem sztuki, cienkich papierosów i swojego kochanka.Dostępne także na wattpad: https://my.w.tt/UiNb/K0qgjEsvpJHasztag na tt: #DreamerEmmawtt





	But if there is one thing that I'm guilty of , it's loving and giving when you take too much | Larry One Shot

Majowe popołudnie sprawiło, że ludzie korzystali z początku weekendu i spacerowali, łącząc się w pary ukochanych, bądź paczki przyjaciół. Mijała piąta, a Harry właśnie przekręcał klucz w zamku swojego sklepu, o którym od zawsze marzył i półtora roku temu marzenie stało się rzeczywistością. Kochał zapach kurzu i staroci, a wszystko miało dla niego duszę i historię. Uśmiechem witał każdego klienta i z zaangażowaniem opowiadał o przywiezionych nowościach. Nawet salon w domu jego i Louisa mieścił starą, przepiękną komodę z czystego drewna. Obaj uwielbiali sztukę i to ona ich połączyła. Teraz Tomlinson miał małą galerię sztuki i wspierał początkujących malarzy.  
Ich życia zawodowe rozkwitały, ale jednocześnie prywatne sprawy szły gorzej. Byli ze sobą na tyle długo, by traktować się jak parę przyjaciół, a nie ukochanych. Razem dorośli, wyprowadzili się z domu do pierwszego wynajętego pokoju, by potem zamienić go na mały domek. Przygarnięte koty, wspólnego konto, rachunki i problemy. W tym wszystkim jakoś zatracili uczucie i Harry czuł pustkę w sercu. Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy Louis przedstawił mu Francisco – dwudziestojednoletniego Hiszpana z zamiłowaniem do malarstwa. Lou pomagał mu w stawianiu pierwszych kroków, gdy odkrył jego prace na Instagramie i zrobił małą wystawę. Jednak Franco poczuł szybsze bicie serca, gdy spojrzał na inne arcydzieło. Na ósmy cud świata z lokami i cudownymi ustami, które potem podawały mu swój numer. Od kawy do kawy i teraz mijał szósty miesiąc ich związku.  
Na miejscu pasażera leżała granatowa torebka z pudełeczkiem w środku. Bransoletka z imieniem Harry'ego miała być prezentem dla Franco, by ten zawsze mógł mieć go blisko. Mieli dziś spędzić cudowny wieczór, a Styles skłamał Louisowi bez zająknięcia, że jedzie zobaczyć kilka antyków i nie wie, o której wróci. Sam nie umiał określić czy zrobi to w środku nocy, czy jednak pojawi się dopiero w sobotę po pracy.  
Nie używał dzwonka, by wejść do środka niewielkiego mieszkania na obrzeżach Londynu. Już od progu czuł zapach dania z dużą ilością ziół, które uwielbiał. Odwiesił kurtkę na wieszak i podszedł do bruneta, przytulając go od tyłu, gdy ten się roześmiał.  
– Dzień dobry, kochanie. – Cmoknął go w usta, gdy ten się odwrócił. – Cudownie pachnie!  
– Nie tak cudownie, jak ty. – Francisco odwrócił się i zarzucił Stylesowi ręce na szyję. Zapach perfum drażnił jego nos, jednocześnie podniecając, bo uwielbiał intensywne zapachy męskich perfum. Harry złapał go za policzek, chciwie wpijając się w usta.  
– Czekaj, przypali się! – zaśmiał się Perez, odwracając do garnka z gotującym się sosem i przemieszał go.  
– Mmm – mruknął Hazz z zadowoleniem, wsuwając dłonie pod błękitny sweterek ukochanego. Delikatnie zarysowane mięśnie już czekały na pocałunki i malinki.  
– Jeszcze nie teraz! – Franco uderzył go w dłoń, czując rozpinany guzik i długie, szczupłe palce pod gumką bokserek.  
Jedli kolację w towarzystwie opowieści o kolejnych obrazach Franco i nowych nabytkach Harry'ego. Pili wino, stykając się nogami i zaczynając zabawę. W końcu zamilkli, gdy Styles delikatnie sunął stopą po udzie kochanka.  
– Wolałbym czuć tu twoją rękę. – Perez uśmiechnął się, czując dotyk na swoim penisie.  
– Nie tylko tam możesz czuć moją rękę, skarbie. I nie tylko rękę. – Uniósł brew. Otarł usta serwetką i skierował się do sypialni.  
Franco bez słowa ruszył za nim z kieliszkiem wina. Styles już włączał playlistę z ich ulubionymi piosenkami i zabrał się za guziki koszuli.  
– To moje – usłyszał, gdy trzymał się za jeansy. Francisco pocałował go, napierając biodrami na jego biodra. Czuł wybrzuszenie w ciasnych jeansach bruneta i już miał ochotę poznać ich zawartość. – Mmm – mruknął, wyjmując sztywnego już penisa i przesuwając po nim ręką. Harry jęknął i oparł się czołem o czoło Pereza.  
– O kurwa – mruknął z uśmiechem.  
– Chyba ktoś tu był grzeczny i czekał na swój czas.  
– Mhm. – Wzrok Stylesa był zamglony, a on sam delektował się ruchami na swoim penisie. Musiał nadrobić teraz tydzień bez seksu, ale czuł, że długo nie wytrzyma. Półnagi Hiszpan działał na niego naprawdę podniecająco.  
Pocałował go i skierował się na łóżko. Ułożył się wygodnie i przeklął, czując usta na swoim przyrodzeniu. Wplótł palce w gęste włosy i dociskał głowę do swojego penisa. Został przywołany do rzeczywistości przez Franco, który oderwał się. Harry podniósł głowę, sprawdzając, co się stało. Brunet siadał na fotelu w kącie i z uśmiechem zajmował się sobą.  
– No nie! – jęknął, opadając na poduszkę. Jego ręka sama powędrowała na penisa, gdy podsunął się wyżej i przygryzał wargę, patrząc na zabawiającego się kochanka.  
– Nie dotykaj się, Harry! Przerwę, jeśli zobaczę twoją rękę na penisie!  
– Boże, skarbie – jęknął, zabierając rękę. Zacisnął powieki, próbując się uspokoić.  
– Och, tak! – usłyszał donośny jęk, a Franco uśmiechnął się szeroko, bo celowo prowokował Stylesa. – Och, Harry.  
Harry zerwał się z łóżka i szybkim krokiem podszedł do roześmianego bruneta, który wstał. Ich języki spotykały się podczas namiętnego pocałunku, by potem zostawiać wilgotne ślady na ciemniejszej skórze. Styles nie mógł pozwolić na malinki na swoim ciele, ale mimo to i tak często miał ślady na udach. Franco prędko odkrył jego strefy erogenne i uwielbiał to wykorzystywać. Teraz z uśmiechem napawał się pieszczotami i czekał na dalsze akcje.  
Pokój wypełniony był dźwiękami „Fix me” Coldplay, gdy Harry zakładał prezerwatywę. Usłyszał głośny jęk, wchodząc w kochanka i dał mu chwilę na przyzwyczajenie się. Głośne oddechy mieszały się z muzyką i odgłosem obijanych o siebie ciał. Francisco wbijał paznokcie w kark bruneta i napawał się każdym pchnięciem. Styles czuł bliski koniec, więc wycofał się i zmienił pozycję, obracając kochanka tyłem do siebie. Ten oparł się o zagłówek, wypinając i przesuwając ręką po penisie. Jęknął, czując kolejne wypełnienie, a akcja toczyła się coraz szybciej. Nie był w stanie wypowiadać ani słowa, więc zdał się na jęki i krótkie przekleństwa, gdy Styles posuwał go, jednocześnie zabawiając się jego penisem.  
– Och, Harry – mruknął, drżącym głosem, czując, jak kolejna dawka spermy brudzi pościel. – Och, tak!  
– Tak bardzo cię kocham, Franco – szepnął Harry, przygryzając ucho kochanka, gdy dociskał biodra maksymalnie podczas orgazmu.  
Chwilę później uspokajali oddechy, całując się i splątując nogi. Dziękowali sobie za wspaniałe uniesienia i zrzucali zabrudzoną pościel. Nakryci świeżym prześcieradłem patrzyli w sufit, gdzie Francisco chciał z czasem powiesić lustro. Teraz widzieliby swoje spocone twarze, na których malowałoby się spełnienie. Wcześniej Styles mógłby podziwiać ciało kochanka podczas ssania jego penisa. Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl i wyobrażenia.  
– Chcesz? – głos Pereza wyrwał bruneta z zamyślenia. Wziął od niego cienkiego papierosa i zaciągnął się. Dym wypełnił jego płuca i po chwili tworzył ciemną chmurę. Kolejne zaciągnięcie i złączenie ich ust, by zapalić jak młodzież. Roześmiali się i znowu pocałowali. Delikatne muśnięcia zamieniły się w kolejne namiętne pocałunki, a te lekko przeszły w przytulenie.  
– Mam coś dla ciebie! – Harry przypomniał sobie o prezencie w przedpokoju, więc nasunął bokserki i szybkim krokiem poszedł po niego. – Pół roku, kochanie! – powiedział z radością, znowu wsuwając się w objęcia.  
– Kochanie... – szepnął Francisco, bo obiecali sobie, że żadnych prezentów nie będzie, a teraz wyjmował z pudełeczka złotą bransoletkę z imieniem Stylesa.  
– Zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze, skarbie. – Pocałował go.

 

***

Louis właśnie kończył nowe danie znalezione w książce kucharskiej i miał nadzieję, że Harry je pokocha. Styles wspomniał mu, że może być później, ale ten nie przejmował się i dalej studiował przepis. Z radia właśnie wybrzmiewały dźwięki Simply Red, a on śpiewał głośno „If you don't know me by now”, czyli kawałek, który łamał mu serce, ale jedynie go uwielbiał. Popijał wino, które miał dodać do kolacji i wsypywał odpowiednie przyprawy. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, przygotował stół i napisał do Harry'ego: „Kiedy będziesz, kochanie? :*”. Ten po dość długiej przerwie odpowiedział, że jeszcze nie wie, ale Lou ma na niego nie czekać. 

 

Poczekam ;*

 

Spojrzał na parujące danie i miał nadzieję, że nie wystygnie do powrotu Stylesa. Przeglądał internet ze znudzeniem, ciągle zerkając na zegarek. Po dziewiątej napisał kolejnego SMSa, a Harry przyznał, że teraz nocuje w hotelu i wróci jutro. Nie odebrał połączenia, a Tomlinson poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Zrezygnowany nalał sobie wina i wyszedł na taras. Okryty kocem patrzył na oświetlone podwórze i wspominał szukanie domu. Chcieli czegoś z teren zielonym, by latem móc robić grilla i zapraszać znajomych. Zawsze zaczynali sezon spotkań na świeżym powietrzu naprawdę szybko, a teraz jeszcze nic się nie odbyło mimo połowy maja. Byli zapraszani do przyjaciół, a Harry zawsze znalazł milion wymówek. A gdy jednak udało mu się wyrwać z pracy, ciągle wpatrywał się w telefon albo upijał i musieli wracać do domu.  
Oparł głowę o ławkę, kuląc się i naciągając biały, gruby koc. Czuł, jak łzy spływają po jego twarzy, bo liczył na cudowny wieczór i jeszcze lepszą noc. Miał wrażenie, że odsuwają się od siebie i nie żyją razem, ale obok siebie. Każdy miał obowiązki, problemy, pracę. Mijali się w domu, wymieniając krótkie całusy, które zawsze Louis inicjował, a gdy chciał czegoś więcej, to Harry mówił o zmęczeniu albo miał problemy z erekcją. Tomlinson nie chciał naciskać, bo wiedział, jak to jest uprawiać seks w stresie. Sam nie miał ochoty, gdy miał problemy. Czasami potrzebował jedynie przytulenia, ale wtedy mógł liczyć jedynie na koty i ciężki koc. Albo samotność, otulającą lepiej i ciaśniej niż niektóre ramiona. Czuł takie samo przygnębienie, gdy miał piętnaście lat i zmarła jego babcia, a on nie umiał poradzić sobie ze stratą najważniejszej osoby w jego życiu. Wtedy zauważył, że ból fizyczny jest lepszy niż psychiczny i znalazł ukojenie w żyletkach. Ale teraz był dorosły i musiał radzić sobie inaczej.  
Wrócił do kuchni po wino i zamienił kieliszek na butelkę. Siedział na dworze, popijając alkohol i pozwalając łzom na ujście. Miał chwilę dla swojego smutku i nie musiał przejmować się udawaniem, że wszystko jest w porządku. Miał dość kłamania i bycia twardym. Chciał mieć możliwość powiedzenia, że tak, jest mu smutno, czuje się źle i nie wie, co ma robić.  
Z butelką wina wrócił do domu i skierował się do łazienki. Leżąc w wannie, przeglądał zdjęcia zrobione jakieś pół roku wcześniej. Miał wystawę w swojej galerii i czuł się naprawdę dumny. Uwielbiał pomagać młodym, bo wiedział, jak trudno jest się wybić na rynku malarskim. A on kochał polerować perełki. Wybrał numer Harry'ego i liczył kolejne sygnały aż do zgłoszenia się automatycznej sekretarki. 

 

Nie powiesz mi dobranoc? :c

 

Czuł smutek, bo chciał usłyszeć chłopaka, a nie zobaczyć krótkie „Dobranoc”. Zapytał, czy aby na pewno ten nie mógłby wrócić jeszcze dzisiaj, a Styles przyznał, że już idzie spać i nie będzie jeździł po nocy. Pożegnał się, odkładając telefon na bok i zanurzając się w wodzie. Wstrzymywał oddech, jak najdłużej się dało, by potem wynurzyć się i otrzeć twarz. Westchnął, kończąc kąpiel i wycierając się. Spojrzał na swoje uda, które nie pomagały mu zapomnieć. Miał tam blizny, przypominające mu o całym bólu istnienia. Potrafił świetnie ukrywać emocje i rany co było przydatne w dorosłym życiu. Umiał sekundę po płaczu wrzucić na twarz uśmiech i pokazywać, jaki jest szczęśliwy.  
Leżał w łóżku, głaszcząc kota i czytając książkę. Musiał na czymś skupić myśli, bo nie chciał zastanawiać się, gdzie jest Harry. Dość często wyjeżdżał po nowe rzeczy do sklepu, a potem zbywał go machnięciem ręki, gdy Lou pytał, co fajnego udało mu się znaleźć.  
W pewnej chwili jego myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół wymarzonych zaręczyn. Już nie miał pomysłu jak powiedzieć Stylesowi, że chciałby kolejny krok w związku. Podsyłał mu różne filmiki, piosenki i ciągle nucił „Marry me” Bruno Marsa, ale ten jakby się nie domyślał. W końcu postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i miesiąc temu kupił pierścionek. Jego serce zatrzymało się, gdy trafił na niego w internecie i nie mógł przejść obok niego obojętnie. W środku wygrawerowane było „Larry”, czyli nazwa ich związku, powstała jeszcze w liceum. Kiedyś się z tego śmiali, a potem sami zaczęli się tak podpisywać. I nawet taką nazwę nosił sklep Harry'ego – „Komnata Larry'ego”. Miał nadzieję, że dzisiaj wreszcie o tym porozmawiają i zakończą dzień jako narzeczeni. Jednak tak się nie stało i Louis znowu musiał się stresować i zbierać w sobie siły. Obiecał sobie, że jutro to wszystko stanie się rzeczywistością, a oni uratują ich związek, planując ślub.  
Już od rana czuł podekscytowanie i wypisywał do Harry'ego, by upewnić się, że ten na pewno dziś wróci. Kolejne wiadomości zostały bez odpowiedzi, a on wybrał numer mężczyzny.  
– Słucham, Louis? – Przywitało go westchnięcie Stylesa, który przewrócił oczami. Właśnie wchodził do sklepu i przygotowywał się do kolejnego dnia.  
– Tęskniłem, kochanie. Będziesz dzisiaj na sto procent?  
– Nie wiem, Louis, postaram się.  
– Ale kupiłeś coś fajnego?  
– Jednak to były graty. – Wstawił wodę na kolejną kawę na zapleczu i uśmiechnął się, wyciągając z torby pudełko z kanapkami od Franco, który dokleił na wieczku karteczkę z napisem „Smacznego, kochanie :*”.  
– Czyli na milion procent będziesz dziś w domu?  
– Nie bądź dzieckiem, Louis, mówię ci, że się postaram. Muszę kończyć, pa.  
Rozłączył się i zadzwonił do Francisco, dziękując mu za śniadanie.  
– A co robisz? – zapytał, wracając na sklep.  
– Zabieram się za malowanie, miałem wczoraj taką śliczną wenę i dzisiaj muszę to wykorzystać.  
– Wykorzystać to ja mogę ciebie. – Harry uśmiechnął się do samego siebie.  
– Alex dzisiaj wraca, nie mam mieszkania.  
– Mało jest hoteli w Londynie?  
– Kusisz, skarbie.  
– Kusić to ja dopiero będę. Wpadnę po południu po ciebie. Ubierz się ładnie.  
– Ty nie musisz, i tak będę zrywać z ciebie ubrania.  
Styles zaśmiał się i pożegnał. Nie mógł doczekać się popołudnia z kochankiem, bo czuł niedosyt po poprzedniej nocy. Na dobrą sprawę mógł spędzać całe dnie w łóżku na uprawianiu seksu z Franco, jedzeniu pizzy, a potem kolejnym spalaniu kalorii.  
Klientów nie było zbyt dużo, więc miał chwilę na odświeżenie się w hotelu, bo Francisco miał przyjechać taksówką. Czekał na niego w bokserkach, popijając ulubionego szampana i z niecierpliwością wyczekując ukochanego. Pukanie do drzwi sprawiło, że poderwał się z fotela i otworzył z uśmiechem. Ich usta od razu złączyły się, a Hiszpan oplótł biodra Stylesa nogami i pozwolił na zaniesienie się do łóżka. Nie potrzebowali długiej gry wstępnej, bo obaj czuli duże podniecenie. Jednak Harry chciał zabawić się młodszym chłopakiem i całował każdy skrawek jego ciała, zostawiając liczne malinki.  
– Pieprz mnie – usłyszał, gdy pieścił jego uda, umiejętnie omijając penisa. – Ostro, Harry. Pieprz mnie – powtórzył, a Styles uśmiechnął się, słysząc podniecenie w jego głosie.  
Odwrócił się, pozwalając brunetowi na wejście w siebie i szybką akcję już od pierwszego ruchu. Pokój wypełniony był głośnymi oddechami i jękami, tłumionymi poprzez wtulanie twarz w poduszkę.  
– Kanapki od ciebie dodały mi sił – zaśmiał się Harry, gdy po wszystkim leżeli przytuleni do siebie.  
– Koniec z malinkami, wszystko boli mnie po wczorajszym. Nie ssij tak mocno – zaśmiał się, Franco, odpalając papierosa.  
– Myślałem, że lubisz, gdy ci ssę. – Harry przejął od niego slima i zaciągnął się.

 

***

 

Louis miał na sobie ciemne rurki i jasną koszulę, gdy nakrywał do stołu i zapalał świeczki. Zrobił ulubioną zapiekankę i czuł, że to ten dzień. Jego serce waliło, gdy ostatni raz patrzył na pierścionek, po czym wsunął go do kieszeni. Zajął krzesło i chwycił telefon, patrząc na zegarek. Dochodziła siódma, a on czuł zniecierpliwienie. Kwadrans później wybierał numer Stylesa, który już dawno temu powinien być w domu. Zawsze w soboty kończył maksymalnie o trzeciej, ale zawsze coś mogło go zatrzymać.  
– O której będziesz? – zapytał, gdy Harry odebrał w końcu telefon.  
– Nie wiem czy dziś wrócę. Wypadł mi wyjazd.  
– Serio, Harry? Czekam na ciebie od wczoraj z kolejną kolacją, a ty...  
– Schowaj do lodówki, odgrzeję sobie jutro.  
Louis zmarszczył brwi i zabrakło mu słów.  
– Masz kwadrans na powrót do domu, musimy pogadać – powiedział stanowczo, a Harry rozłączył się.  
Brunet wyjął pudełeczko z kieszeni i kolejny raz na nie spojrzał. Harry miał piętnaście minut na powrót, ale pół godziny później nadal go nie było. Kolacja zdążyła wystygnąć, a płyta ich ulubionego zespołu, którą włączył podczas nakrywania do stołu, skończyć się. Zupełnie jak butelka wina, którą Louis opróżnił sam zamiast z ukochanym. W końcu zostawił pierścionek na stole z kartką „Zastanów się, czy nadal mnie kochasz i chcesz za mnie wyjść, bo to o tym mieliśmy dzisiaj porozmawiać” i skierował się na górę z kolejną dawką alkoholu. Siedział na balkonie i próbował zagłuszyć myśli muzyką. Popijał trunek, próbując pozbyć się łez spływających po jego twarzy.  
Po północy nadal był sam i postanowił się położyć. Rano zerwał się z łóżka, słysząc odgłosy na dole. Ucieszył się, widząc Harry'ego i chciał go przytulić, ale ten podniesionym głosem zaczął:  
– Ile ty masz lat, co?! Mówię ci, że pracuję, to ty musisz strzelać fochy! Dorośnij! – krzyknął prosto w twarz zaspanego jeszcze Tomlinsona. Lou czuł zapach papierosów i skrzywił się, bo naprawdę nienawidził tego smrodu.  
– Gdzie byłeś?  
– Idę pod prysznic – mruknął Styles, wymijając go.  
Louis spojrzał na stół, gdzie nadal leżał pierścionek, a kartka była zgnieciona. Miał traktować to jako odrzucenie zaręczyn? Czyli Harry wcale go nie kochał? Czy po prostu nie był gotowy na kolejny krok i właśnie ze strachu teraz na niego krzyczał?  
Zapach papierosów nie dawał Louisowi spokoju. Skierował się do przedpokoju i chwycił kurtkę ukochanego. Ta była przesycona dymem i zapachem perfum.  
Kupił sobie nowe? – pomyślał Louis, bo zapach nie wydawał mu się znajomy. Wsunął rękę w kieszeń i wyjął portfel. Zdziwił się, widząc brak jego zdjęcia w jednej z przegródek. Potem karty kredytowe, wizytówki, trochę drobnych i zgnieciony paragon. Jeden od jubilera za bransoletkę, a drugi z londyńskiego hotelu. Louis zmarszczył brwi, widząc datę z poprzedniego dnia. Nie powinien sprawdzać rzeczy Stylesa, ale sam nie wiedział, co go podkusiło. Czuł, że coś jest nie tak i dlaczego jego chłopak wolał spędzać noc w hotelu, a nie z nim? Zrobił coś złego?  
Harry stał pod prysznicem i czuł przerażenie. Nie wiedział co zrobić w związku z pierścionkiem, a przed oczami ciągle miał kartkę, którą ze zdenerwowaniem zgniótł i rzucił na stół. Nie spodziewał się, że sprawy przybiorą taki kierunek, a on nie miał pomysłu jak wszystko rozegrać. Kochał Franco, ale z Louisem... z Louisem było mu dobrze. Uwielbiał ich dom, kolacje, kochał ich koty. Było mu dobrze tak, jak było i nie chciał niczego tracić.  
Odświeżony zszedł w dresie na dół, gdzie leciała muzyka. Miał ochotę na zapiekankę, więc skierował się do lodówki, wymijając bruneta bez słowa. Włożył kawałek do mikrofalówki i nastawił odpowiedni czas.  
– Gdzie byłeś wczoraj? – usłyszał.  
– Pracowałem, mówiłem ci.  
– Masz sklep, Harry.  
– Do którego muszę mieć towar.  
– To gdzie byłeś?  
– O co ci chodzi, Louis? – spojrzał na niego. Trzymał zgniecioną karteczkę i z pewnością nie była to kartka ze stołu.  
– Pytam, gdzie byłeś, nie mogę?  
– Pytasz takim tonem, jakbym cię okłamywał.  
– A nie okłamujesz?  
– Insynuujesz coś? – Odwrócił się, by wyjąć z lodówki jeszcze colę i nalać ją do szklanki.  
– No nie wiem, może osiemset funtów za hotel, dwie butelki szampana i kolację? O, czekaj, jeszcze jest śniadanie do pokoju. – Rozprostował papier i modlił się, aby nie wybuchnąć.  
Na pewno da się to jakoś wytłumaczyć, Louis – powtarzał sobie.  
– Grzebiesz mi w portfelu?! – Harry zdenerwował się.  
– Czyli jednak przyznajesz, że to twoje?  
– Grzebiesz mi w rzeczach?! – krzyknął i wyrwał rachunek. – Ja szanuję twoją prywatność!  
– Co tam robiłeś, Harry? – Louis starał się zachować opanowanie, ale miał ochotę rzucić w Stylesa kubkiem stojącym obok.  
– Obiecaliśmy sobie, że nie będziemy sprawdzać swoich kieszeni i telefonów! Jak ty się, kurwa, zachowujesz?!  
– Ja?! – wybuchnął Louis. – Ja, kurwa?! Z kim byłeś w tym hotelu?!  
– Czy ty siebie słyszysz?! Opanuj się!  
– Nie mów mi, kurwa, co mam robić! – krzyknął Tomlinson i jednak cisnął naczyniem o podłogę. – Kogo tam pieprzyłeś?!  
– Ogarnij się, kurwa! Zniszczysz podłogę i będzie trzeba płacić!  
– Zamknij pysk! – Rzucił kolejnym naczyniem i talerz rozbił się obok stopy Stylesa. – Czekam na ciebie jebane dwa dni z jakąś kurewską kolacją, którą gotuję kilka godzin, a ty masz mnie w dupie! Czekałem z pierścionkiem, a ty w tym czasie pieprzyłeś kogoś w hotelu! – Tym razem na stracenie poszedł ulubiony kubek Harry'ego. Głos Louisa łamał się, widząc, że Styles nie reaguje. – Powiedz coś – poprosił Louis cicho, a łzy spływały po jego policzkach.  
– Jesteś pokurwiony, Louis – powiedział, kręcąc głową. Wokół niego walały się kawałki rozbitych naczyń, a po kuchni roznosiło się pikanie mikrofalówki. – Lecz się – dodał, wyjmując odgrzane danie.  
– Nie okłamuj mnie! Chociaż teraz mnie nie okłamuj! – zrzucił talerz z gorącym posiłkiem. – Przepraszam – mruknął, widząc jedzenie na stopach chłopaka.  
Harry złapał bruneta za ramiona i potrząsnął nim, wykrzykując przekleństwa. Louis płakał, poddając się uściskowi, chociaż wolał ostrą jazdę w innej części domu.  
– Zdradziłeś mnie! – krzyczał, pociągając nosem. Nagle wszystko zdało się układać w logiczną jedność – Harry nie był zmęczony pracą, był zmęczony pieprzeniem innego. Nie jeździł po perełki, on był ujeżdżany. Nie miał problemów w pracy, on po prostu nie kochał już Louisa.  
– Właśnie przez to zakochałem się w nim, rozumiesz?! – krzyknął Styles. – Przez twoje zachowanie! Przez brak bliskości, przez twoje fochy, przez ciebie! – Pchnął Louisa do tyłu. – Nie kocham cię i masz stąd wypierdalać! Nie masz pojęcia, jak Franco jest dobry w łóżku, jak całuje, jak pieści. Jak kocha!  
Louis poczuł, jak jego serce zatrzymuje się na imię kochanka. Francisco Perez to chłopak, któremu pomógł postawić pierwsze kroki i przestawił Harry'emu.  
– Nie dotykaj mnie – warknął, nadal czując szarpanie. Czuł się jak w innym świecie, a krzyki Stylesa nie docierały do niego. Miał wrażenie, że nie rozmawia z tym samym mężczyzną, któremu chciał się oświadczyć. Harry nigdy nie był tak brutalny. Ba, nawet z klapsami miał czasami problem, a teraz popychał go na meble, krzycząc, jak bardzo go nienawidzi. W końcu pchnął go na marmurową wysepkę, a Louis upadł na podłogę i poczuł przeszywający ból w nadgarstku.  
– Zniknij z mojego życia! – usłyszał jeszcze, ale nie przejmował się niczym, leżąc na podłodze.  
Na jego jasne spodnie od piżamy spadło kilka czerwonych kropel, a on dotknął twarzy. Na palcach zauważył krew i wpadł w panikę. Na dodatek zbierało mu się na wymioty, więc wolnym krokiem skierował do łazienki, gdzie mieli apteczkę. Spojrzał w lustro i przestraszył się, widząc ranę. Krew ciekła po jego policzku, a on jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki poczuł piekący okropny ból, przez który zgiął się w pół i miał jeszcze większą ochotę wymiotować i było mu słabo. W panice wybierał numer Nialla i przepraszał, że przerywa niedzielny poranek jego małej rodziny.  
– Co się stało, Lou? – zapytał, słysząc dziwny głos przyjaciela.  
– Ja... umm... mógłbyś wpaść? Tak na pięć minut, przeproś ode mnie Zayna, jest w domu?  
– Zaraz będę, czekaj.  
– Drzwi są otwarte, jestem na górze.  
Louis przycisnął gazę do łuku brwiowego i widział, jak ta szybko nasiąka krwią. Zimna woda pomagała mu uśmierzyć ból nadgarstka i robił wszystko, by tylko nie patrzeć w lustro, bo widok rany jeszcze bardziej dawała mu mdłości.  
– Jesteś, Louis? – usłyszał na korytarzu głos Nialla i zawołał go do łazienki. Mężczyzna przeraził się na widok zakrwawionego materiału. – Co się stało?!  
– Ja umm... niosłem karton do piwnicy i się wywróciłem – skłamał szybko. – Nie wiedziałem, czy mam przyłożyć do tego lód, czy co.  
Niall odchylił gazę i skrzywił się. Pracując w szpitalu, nauczył się, że to nie zrośnie się samo, a lód nie pomoże na opuchliznę.  
– To trzeba zszyć, Lou. Zawiozę cię do szpitala.  
– Nie! Dam radę, czekaj, mam jakieś plastry.  
– Louis, wykrwawisz się, przestań. Ręka też cię boli? – zapytał, patrząc na opuchnięty nadgarstek, a Lou kiwnął głową. – Na pewno tylko się wywróciłeś? – Czuł, że przyjaciel coś kręci, bo musiał mieć naprawdę poważny wypadek, żeby teraz tak wyglądać.  
– No tak, mówię przecież. Wiesz, jakie mamy schody do piwnicy. – Wymusił uśmiech.  
– Przyniosę ci jakieś ubrania.  
Louis miał drgawki, gdy naciągał na siebie koszulkę i bluzę, nadal przytrzymując materiał. Próbował pytać o Zayna i małą Margaret, która niedługo miała skończyć pół roku i była ukochaną córeczką tatusiów. Niall uśmiechnął się i pochwalił ząbkiem, a także nieprzespanymi nocami. Kwadrans później wchodzili razem na oddział i kierowali się do recepcji. Louis czuł strach, gdy lekarz dawał mu znieczulenie miejscowe. Horan mówił, że zaraz zrobią mu prześwietlenie ręki i zdecydują czy trzeba zakładać gips. Lou miał ochotę rozpłakać się i jego dolna warga drgała, gdy czekał na zdjęcie.  
– Musimy porozmawiać, Louis – powiedział blondyn, dotykając jego ramienia i siadając obok. – Przyrzeknij, że to był wypadek.  
– Mówiłem Ci, Ni. Spadłem ze schodów.  
– A co niosłeś?  
– Karton, mówiłem ci.  
– Z czym?  
– Ze starymi rzeczami, o co ci chodzi? – Spojrzał na przyjaciela.  
– Porozmawiamy później – urwał temat, gdy Louis został zaproszony na prześwietlenie. Dostał leki przeciwbólowe, więc nie czuł niczego w nadgarstku. Okazało się, że wystarczy usztywnienie i obędzie się bez gipsu, którego Lou tak bardzo nie chciał. Pół godziny później wracali do domu, a Niall nie drążył tematu wypadku. Wiedział, że prawda jest zupełnie inna, ale nie chciał naciskać.  
– Chciałbym ci podziękować, Ni – powiedział Tomlinson, gdy byli już na miejscu, a on czuł się trochę lepiej.  
– Pakuj się, jedziesz do nas.  
– Po co? Nie mam po co, Ni, mam trochę pracy i w ogóle odpocznę sobie.  
– Nie pozwolę ci tu zostać, Louis. Nie pozwolę, żeby ten wypadek... – zaakcentował słowo, by dać Louisowi do zrozumienia, że wie o kłamstwie. – ...zrobił ci to jeszcze raz.  
Skierował się do góry i zaczął chwytać pierwsze lepsze rzeczy. Louis tłumaczył, że nic nie się nie stało, a on naprawdę spadł ze schodów. W końcu rozpłakał się, gdy Niall wkładał jego rzeczy do małej walizki.  
– On nie chciał, Niall, to był wypadek – zapewnił brunet.  
– Nie spadłeś ze schodów, nie kłam.  
– Potknąłem się i upadłem na wysepkę w kuchni.  
– Nie kłam, Louis.  
– Okej, pokłóciliśmy się i upadłem.  
– Popchnął cię, tak?  
Brunet spuścił wzrok i utkwił go w swoich ubraniach.  
– Jedziemy do nas. Idź. – Ruchem głowy wskazał na drzwi i w ciszy zeszli na dół. Louis płakał, siedząc w aucie, bo czuł, że wszystkich zawiódł. Romans Harry'ego jest tylko i wyłącznie jego winą, nie dawał mu poczucia bezpieczeństwa i pozwolił, by się oddalili. Nie mógł skojarzyć momentu, gdy wszystko zaczęło się psuć. Święta spędzali ze swoimi rodzinami i jeszcze były przytulania. Ale już wtedy zaczęły się telefony, SMSy i ukrywanie po kątach.  
– Czekaj, muszę kupić mleko. – Głos Nialla wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Zaparkował przed sklepem niedaleko domu. – Chcesz coś?  
– Nie, Ni, dzięki.  
Dziesięć minut później wchodzili do domu, który wypełniony był delikatną muzyką i śmiechem dziecka oraz głosem Zayna. Louis przywitał się z przyjacielem, który przygotowywał córce obiad, a ona raczkowała po kuchni. Ucieszyła się, widząc tatę i wyciągnęła do niego ręce.  
– A my, dlaczego nie śpimy? – zapytał Ni, przytulając małą brunetkę, która ewidentnie miała geny Zayna i z pewnością kiedyś będzie łamać męskie serca. Albo kobiece, jeśli tę część życia ojcowie też jej przekażą.  
Po chwili Margo uśmiechała się do wujka, który zmuszony był pocałować ja w malutkie czoło. Dziewczynkę każdy uwielbiał, a Louis szczerze zazdrościł im szczęścia. Głośno gaworzyła, gdy znowu została posadzona na podłodze.  
– Nie mogłeś zostawić jej w salonie w leżaku? – zapytał blondyn.  
– Mam dość jej krzyku po tej nocy, Niall, nie dobijaj mnie.  
Louis obserwował, jak mężczyzna idzie po leżak i chwilę później, stawia go w kuchni, przypinając córkę. Ta roześmiała się, gdy dostała grzechotkę.  
– Chodź, Louis, my musimy porozmawiać.  
Usiedli w salonie, a Lou nie miał odwagi, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela. Wszędzie walały się dziecięce ubrania i zabawki, a Niall rzucił grzechotkę na stół.  
– Powiedz, mi, o co poszło, Lou.  
– O nic, Niall, daj spokój.  
– Powiedz.  
– To był wypadek – powtórzył znowu.  
– Tu już ustaliliśmy, że kłamałeś. Teraz czas na powód.  
– To moja wina... – Louis bawił się palcami, by tylko powstrzymać się od płaczu.  
– Nie, Louis. Nic nie jest twoją winą. Zayn, możesz na chwilę? – zawołał męża, bo nadszedł czas na wyznanie prawdy. – On go widział, Lou.  
Louis spojrzał na przyjaciela, a jego serce zatrzymało się. Niall miał przepraszający wzrok i złapał przyjaciela za policzek.  
– Zaynie wczoraj jechał z supermarketu i widział go z jakimś gościem pod hotelem – wyjaśnił. – Nie wiedzieliśmy jak ci to powiedzieć, ale powiedzielibyśmy na sto procent!  
– Ale... ja... – Skakał wzorkiem z Louisa na Zayna, który usiadł na kanapie, sadzając Margo na kolanach.  
– Nie gniewaj się na nas, Lou – szepnął Niall, przytulając przyjaciela.  
– Ja go kochałem.  
– Wiemy, Lou, dlatego musiałem zabrać cię tutaj, bo nie chciałem, żebyś dalej w tym tkwił. Przyznał ci się i cię pobił, tak?  
Louis z płaczem opowiadał o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło przez weekend. O planowanych zaręczynach, kolejnym samotnym wieczorze, znalezionym rachunku z hotelu i całej kłótni. Niall przytulił go, delikatnie kołysząc i mówiąc, że będzie dobrze i ma tu zostać, a Zayn miał ochotę zabić Stylesa. 

 

***

 

Harry korzystał z nieobecności współlokatora Franco i wyżywał się w seksie. Po kłótni z Louisem czuł nabuzowanie i musiał jakoś odreagować. Nie myślał o słodkich pocałunkach, przytulaniu, masowaniu. Znowu leżeli pod cienkim prześcieradłem, paląc papierosy, ale tym razem w pokoju panowała cisza, którą przerwał Franco słowami:  
– Nie zastanawiałeś się kiedyś nad zamianą?  
– Zamianą czego?  
– Zamianą ról w łóżku. Nie zastanawiałeś się, jak to jest być drugą stroną?  
Harry przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś Lou naciskał, by się zmienić, bo chciał zobaczyć, jak to jest być aktywem. Styles od zawsze dominował w łóżku i nie godził się na zmiany. Chociażby świat się walił, on nie pozwoli wsadzić sobie penisa.  
– Nie, raczej nie – odpowiedział w końcu i sięgnął po popielniczkę.  
– Spróbujemy wieczorem?  
– Oszalałeś? – zaśmiał się, wtulając w Hiszpana.  
– No co? Życie jest zbyt krótkie, żeby mieć nudę w łóżku. Albo kupmy sobie wibrator, o!  
– Ja ci nie wystarczam? – Objął go w pasie.  
– Mam ciebie raz na tydzień. – Wydął wargę, robiąc smutną minę szczeniaczka.  
– Teraz możesz mieć mnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.  
– A Louis? – Zmarszczył brwi.  
– Nie ma go, to koniec.  
– Zostawiłeś go?!  
– Sam odszedł, droga wolna.  
Francisco spojrzał na kochanka, a ten odpalił kolejnego papierosa i położył się na plecach. Mężczyzna patrzył na sterczące loki i nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. W sumie cieszył się, że teraz Harry jest tylko jego i nie muszą się ukrywać.  
– Mogę tu zostać kilka dni? – zapytał, przerywając milczenie.  
– Jasne.  
– A jak tam w pracy?  
– Szczerze jej nienawidzę, ale rachunki same się nie opłacą.  
– Mogę ci pomóc, kotku. – Pogłaskał go po policzku z uśmiechem.  
– Zapłacisz mi rachunki? – Zaśmiał się.  
– Dla ciebie wszystko, skarbie. – Pocałował go.  
Dzień minął im na oglądaniu telewizji, jedzeniu pizzy i długich pieszczotach. Harry stanowczo poinformował, że nie zostanie pasywem nawet na jeden raz. Franco roześmiał się, widząc przerażenie kochanka i przytulił go. Rzeczywiście w nocy Styles znowu w niego wchodził i obaj tłumili jęki, bo Alex nie byłby zadowolony. Z jego pokoju dobiegał dźwięk telewizora, a oni zabawiali się w najlepsze. Rano spotkali się z chłopakiem, który pił kawę, przygotowując się do wyjścia na uczelnię. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, wymuszając uśmiech. Kilkukrotnie go spotykał, ale jakoś nie czuł się dobrze z całą prawdą o związku mężczyzny z kimś innym i pieprzeniem Francisco.  
Do sklepu weszła niewysoka blondynka, która z uśmiechem rozglądała się po wnętrzu, badając asortyment.  
– Mogę w czymś pomóc? – zapytał Harry, uśmiechając się i podchodząc bliżej.  
– Moja siostra kupiła tu tydzień temu taką cudowną lampę. Biała, ze złotymi zdobieniami – klientka próbowała wytłumaczyć i liczyła, że Styles przypomni sobie towar. Kiwnął głową, przyznając, że wie, o którą chodzi i była naprawdę piękna. – O mój Boże, szukam czegoś podobnego.  
– Niestety taka lampa była jedna, ale mogę pokazać pozostałe, tak samo piękne. – Wskazał odpowiedni kierunek. – Szuka pani czegoś do salonu czy sypialni?  
– Właściwie to do sypialni, ale o mój Boże! Ta jest cudowna! – Spojrzała na wysoką lampę z szarym abażurem. Harry znalazł ją na aukcji i kupił za pół darmo, wiedząc, że szybko się sprzeda. – Mogę ją kupić, prawda?  
– Jasne, oczywiście. Dam pani dziesięć procent rabatu, jeśli zdecyduje się pani na jakąś jeszcze. – Uśmiechnął się, kusząc klientkę. – Opisze mi pani swoją sypialnię?  
– Ściany są szare, a jedna taka bordowa. Taki kolor wina, rozumie pan?  
– A dodatki?  
– Ciemnoszare zasłony i jasne poduszki na łóżku. I taka pikowana narzuta.  
Harry kiwnął głową, próbując sobie wyobrazić pokój.  
– O i taka stara komoda, pokażę panu. – Wyjęła telefon w etui z Minionkiem, a Styles uśmiechnął się. – Nasz najnowszy nabytek, w rzeczywistości jest piękniejsza. – Pokazała zdjęcie komody ze starego masywnego drewna.  
– Przepiękna.  
– Ma pan coś pasującego?  
– Mam coś na zapleczu, niedawno przywieziona i wydaje mi się, że będzie idealna.  
Kobieta ruszyła za mężczyzną, a on odkrył lampę z małymi szkiełkami. Sam się w niej zakochał i nie był pewien czy chce ją sprzedawać. Kobieta zaczęła go prosić, widząc, że ten się waha i w końcu pakował ją w pudełko i torbę z logiem Komnaty.  
– Dziękuję! – Uśmiechnęła się, wychodząc.  
Harry czuł dumę z zadowolonego klienta i po południu opowiadał o wszystkim Francisco. Chłopak był dumny i znowu narzekał na swoją pracę. Harry przytulił go od tyłu, gdy kończył robić obiad, obiecując, że wszystko mu wynagrodzi. Jedli posiłek rozmawiając o pracy w kawiarni, której Franco tak bardzo nienawidził. Mówił, że wolałby przeznaczać ten czas na malowanie, a nie uczelnię i użeranie się z klientami.  
W tej samej chwili wrócił Alex i przywitał się z pozostałymi chłopakami. Odgrzał sobie danie z poprzedniego dnia i prędko zniknął w pokoju. Kiedyś Franco wygadał mu się po pijaku, że tworzą tajemniczy trójkąt i jakoś nie mógł polubić bruneta, wiedząc, że ten leci na dwa fronty. Kilkukrotnie był w galerii Louisa na wystawach i mężczyzna wydawał mu się całkiem miły. A na pewno nie zasługiwał na zdradę. Próbował porozmawiać z Francisco, ale ten wybuchał śmiechem i mówił, że jest po prostu zazdrosny. Sam był rok po zerwaniu i jakoś nie umiał zaangażować się w coś nowego. Kolejne randki z różnymi chłopakami utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, że nie tak łatwo wyleczyć się z uczucia i czasami tęsknił za chłopakiem, z którym rozszedł się w „przyjaźni”. Mieli kiedyś spotkać się na piwo jak zwykli kumple, ale on czuł, że jego serce pęknie na milion kolejnych kawałków. 

 

***

 

Opuchlizna na twarzy Louisa zmniejszała się z każdym dniem, a i ręka jakoś przestawała boleć. Nie miał jednak najmniejszej ochoty wychodzić z łóżka i spędzał w nim całe dnie. Zayn cierpliwie przynosił mu ciepłe dania i rozmawiał, obiecując, że wszystko będzie lepiej. Chciał spędzać z przyjacielem całe dnie, ale Margo domagała się uwagi. Płakała po nocach przez ząbkowanie, a Niall przepraszał Tomlinsona za brak ciszy. Louis uwielbiał dziewczynkę, ale nie chciał straszyć jej swoim wyglądem.  
Leżał w środku nocy z mokrymi policzkami od łez i wspominał kolejny raz kłótnię z Harrym. Mijał tydzień od ich ostatniej rozmowy, a on tęsknił za chłopakiem, domem i kotami, które co dwa dni karmił któryś z chłopaków. Nie mogli przywieźć ich tutaj, bo Margo zamęczyłaby je zabawą. Gdzieś w tle znowu słyszał niemowlaka i wołanie Zayna, który miał już dość noszenia dziecka. Mijała trzecia, a on czuł się wyspany. Jego zegar biologiczny przestawił się przez całe dnie bez ruchu. Nawet nie myślał o swojej galerii, bo nawet sztuka nie dawała mu pocieszenia.  
W końcu wstał i skierował się do dziecięcego pokoju, skąd znowu dobiegało głośne marudzenie. Niall zdziwił się, widząc przyjaciela w za dużych dresach i koszulce. Miał sińce pod oczami, ale przynajmniej jego opatrunkiem był już mały plaster.  
– Posiedzę z nią, idźcie spać – mruknął, przytulając dziewczynkę, którą trzymał Zayn.  
– Boże, Louis... – szepnął Niall, patrząc na bruneta. Od kilku dni martwił się stanem jego zdrowia i szczerze życzył Harry'emu śmierci.  
– Jest okej, Ni, idźcie. – Zajął fotel i objął dziewczynkę, naciągając na nią koc. – Poczytamy książeczkę, dopóki nie uśniemy, prawda? – Spojrzał na Margo, która miała już czerwoną twarz od płaczu i ciepłą główkę.  
– Posmarowałem jej dziąsła żelem, zaraz powinna spać.  
– Spoko, damy radę.  
– Nie, Louis, idź do siebie, zaraz ją uśpię. – Zayn wyciągnął ręce po córkę, która przytuliła się do Louisa, gryząc zabawkę.  
– Dobra, cicho, czytamy. – Chwycił książkę i spojrzał na okładkę z kotkiem.  
Mężczyźni stali objęci w progu i patrzyli na przyjaciela, który wyglądał naprawdę strasznie, ale teraz wymuszał uśmiech, cichym głosem czytając bajkę o zaginionym kotku.  
– Mieliście iść – mruknął po kwadransie, gdy oni nadal stali, a Margo powoli usypiała, przytulona do wujka.  
– Kochamy cię, Louis. – Blondyn uśmiechnął się i pociągnął męża do sypialni. Z uczuciem ulgi przytulał się do poduszki i zasypiał w ciszy.  
Margaret była grzeczna, siedząc na kolanach wujka i mrucząc coś pod nosem. Tomlinson wiedział, jak dzieci potrafią być męczące. Sam nie czuł się najlepiej, ale nie mógł nie pomagać. Pozostała dwójka powinna być wyspana, by jutro na nowo radzić sobie z obowiązkami w pracy i w domu.  
Około czwartej Louis kładł się z powrotem do łóżka, czując zmęczenie i ciesząc się, że wreszcie jest spokój. Nawet w sobie czuł wewnętrzną harmonię. Rano wziął prysznic i grzecznie zszedł na dół. Bez słowa wtulił się w Zayna, który zmywał naczynia.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Malik i po chwili dotarło do niego jaką gafę popełnił. – Znaczy...  
– Chciałem wam podziękować, Zaynie. Przepraszam, że tak tutaj siedzę i w ogóle.  
– Jesteś naszym przyjacielem, Lou. A przyjaciołom się pomaga. – Przytulił go i poczochrał po głowie, jednocześnie wycierając w nie mokre ręce.  
– To było chamskie, wiesz?  
Malik zaśmiał się i puścił przyjaciela, który usiadł przy stole, przytulając Margo. Dziewczynka gaworzyła, uderzając grzechotką o stół i znowu robiła hałas. Tomlinson przytulił się do jej ciemnych włosków i przytulił jeszcze mocniej. Przed oczami znowu pojawił się Harry, z którym rozmawiał kiedyś o dziecku. Wtedy Niall i Zayn szukali odpowiedniej surogatki, a oni poruszyli temat dziecka, pijąc wino w ogrodzie. Śmiali się, wymyślając imiona, a potem Styles zażartował, że teraz sami mogą postarać się o dziecko i chwilę później całowali się w sypialni.  
– Nie chcesz iść z nią na spacer, Lou? – zapytał Zayn, patrząc na przyjaciela, który znowu był bliski płaczu. Chciał go czymś zająć, by ten nie myślał o tym dupku. – Albo pójdziemy razem, co? Niedaleko jest park.  
– Ja.. um... – Louis oderwał się od dziecka. – Chyba powinieneś ją przebrać.  
– O matko – jęknął, bo akurat tego nienawidził robić. – Ty też się przebierz.  
Dziesięć minut później wychodzili z domu, a Zayn prosił Louisa o prowadzenie wózka. Odsunął się trochę i odpalił papierosa. Brunet patrzył na przyjaciela, a ten zaciągnął się i jęknął z zadowoleniem.  
– Chyba mam orgazm – mruknął, uśmiechając się. Miał zakaz palenia w domu, odkąd pojawiła się Margaret, a Niall i tak ganił go, nawet gdy ten odpalał papierosa na dworze.  
– Francisco też miał.  
– Wyjebane w niego, Louis. Pokażemy im, że z nami się nie zaczyna.  
– Ja go tak bardzo kochałem, Zaynie – szepnął Louis, a jego głos znowu się załamał.  
– Cichutko, Lou. – Objął go. – Damy radę, masz swoje koty, galerię, nas.  
– Ale straciłem cały swój świat. – Zacisnął dłonie na wózku i pociągnął nosem.  
– Siadaj tu. – Malik wskazał głową na ławkę.  
Brunet zajął miejsce obok przyjaciela, blokując wózek z Margo, która powoli usypiała, korzystając ze świeżego powietrza. Jego ręce drżały na samo wspomnienie i wyobrażenie sobie Harry'ego w objęciach z Franco. Cały czas obwiniał się o rozpad związku, bo wiedział, że nie poświęcał Stylesowi dużo czasu, skupiając się na rozwoju firmy. Zayn patrzył na Louisa i serce pękało mu na milion części, bo nienawidził jego smutku. Naprawdę uwielbiał jego związek z Harrym, a teraz jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki znienawidził mężczyznę, który leciał na dwa fronty. Nienawidził zdrad i brzydził się kłamstwem. Okej, może z Niallem też nie zawsze było idealnie, ale to były najlepsze cztery lata jego życia i cieszył się, że nie czekali ze ślubem do usranej śmierci, a teraz mieli nawet cudowną córkę, która była spełnieniem ich marzeń. Wszystko potoczyło się szczęśliwie – kupili dom po ślubie i wyprowadzili się wreszcie z wynajmowanej kawalerki, potem spędzili długie miesiące na poszukiwaniu surogatki i teraz znajdowali się tutaj, czując spełnienie.  
– Mam pomysł – powiedział Malik, wstając. Bez słowa skierował się do domu i przełożył Margo do auta. Zajął miejsce kierowcy, zapraszając Louisa do środka. Wyjechał z podjazdu, kierując się do galerii przyjaciela. Wiedział, że ten może spędzać tam długie godziny, wpatrując się w jeden obraz i badając każdy jego szczegół.  
– Jezu, Zayn... – jęknął Tomlinson, widząc, gdzie się zatrzymują.  
– Nie gadaj, tylko daj klucze. – Wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. Dostał pęk i z uśmiechem wyjął Margo, kierując się do środka.  
W galerii unosił się charakterystyczny zapach farb i mieszkanka innych zapachów, które Louis sam tworzył jako bukiet zapachowy swojego miejsca. Chciał, by było nowocześnie, ale z drugiej strony w zapachu chciał ukazać trudną pracę artysty. Nieśmiały uśmiech automatycznie pojawił się na jego twarzy, patrząc na ostatnie obrazy. Szybko jednak zniknął na widok dwóch pracy Franco, które kiedyś pokochał, a mężczyzna przekazał je do jego galerii, bo nie zostały kupione, a on nie chciał wracać z nimi do domu.  
– Zdejmiemy je zaraz – powiedział Zayn, podążając wzrokiem za wzrokiem bruneta. – Siadaj, musisz popracować – włączył komputer, przy którym Louis długie godziny spędzał na szukaniu nowych perełek.  
– Zayn...  
– Chcesz kawę?  
– Mhm.  
Zajął fotel i uśmiechnął się, widząc swoje logo. Jednak ten prędko zszedł, gdy ukazał się pulpit i tapeta, jaką było zdjęcie ze Stylesem.  
– Usuniemy ją – usłyszał za sobą i Zayn szybko zamienił obraz na przyjemny górski widok. – Pieprzyć go, Lou. To twój czas. Uśmiech poproszę albo dosypię ci czegoś do kawy.  
– Jesteś nienormalny – mruknął Louis, uśmiechając się i kręcąc głową.  
– Jestem twoim przyjacielem, a przyjaciele pomagają.

 

***

 

Harry żegnał się z Francisco długim pocałunkiem, ale czuł zdenerwowanie. W kuchni był Alex, z którym przed chwilą się pokłócił, bo ten nie chciał, by Styles ciągle tu mieszkał i wspomniał, że właściciel mieszkania może nie być zadowolony. Alex nie czuł się swodobnie, gdy ten postanowił się wprowadzić do pokoju Franco. Nie chciał mijać go ciągle w swojej kuchni i słyszeć jęków współlokatora każdej nocy. Jeszcze słuchawki pomagały mu to przeżyć, ale w końcu nadchodziła godzina snu, a on dalej słyszał ruszające się łóżko i jęki, które co chwilę wydawał Hiszpan. W końcu postanowił sprzeciwić się i pogadać z nim o wszystkim. I takim oto sposobem po dwóch tygodniach Styles miał wreszcie się wynieść, dając mu spokój.  
Louis właśnie cieszył oczy przemalowaną sypialnią. Spędził tu długi dzień na płaczu po powrocie od Nialla i Zayna, by wreszcie wziąć się w garść i w przypływie emocji kupił jasnobrązową farbę, która zawsze marzyła mu się w sypialni. Nienawidził butelkowej zieleni, na którą uparł się Styles kilka lat temu. Teraz chciał świeżości i zapomnienia. Nie mógł wypowiedzieć umowy najmu domu, bo musiałby zapłacić kilka tysięcy kary za przedterminowe zerwanie, a on nie mógł sobie teraz na to pozwolić. Dzień wcześniej Niall pomógł mu spakować wszystkie rzeczy Harry'ego w kartony i teraz nie bolało go serce, gdy patrzył na kolejne koszulki, które kiedyś pożyczał od ukochanego. Wszystko zapakowane stało w garażu. Bił się z chęcią wyrzucenia wszystkiego na śmietnik, ale Zayn poprosił go o racjonalne myślenie i obiecał, że w weekend zawiezie to Harry'emu gdziekolwiek on się znajduje.  
Dzisiaj był piątek, a on już nie mógł się doczekać, aż nic nie będzie przypominało mu o chłopaku. Czuł się o wiele lepiej niż po zerwaniu, ale jeszcze zdarzało mu się wybuchać płaczem w nietypowych sytuacjach, bo wszystko kojarzyło mu się ze Stylesem. Nadal dużo płakał, ale też dużo pracował i miał już na oku kilka kolejnych prac. Zwłaszcza że niedawno sam dostał maila od dziewczyny, która w obszernym liście opisywała zły etap jej życia i obrazy, które ukazywały jej wnętrze. Prace podbiły jego serce i oczami wyobraźni widział przygotowywaną wystawę.  
Przekręcany klucz wyrwał go z robienia kolejnej kawy, bo to jedyne co znajdowało się w jego żołądku od kilku dni. Nie miał apetytu i zupełnie nie zajmował swojej głowy myśleniem o jedzeniu. Kofeina pobudzała go i rozjaśniała myśli. Zwłaszcza po dodaniu do niej trochę whisky. Nawet jeśli jego ręce drżały, a serce biło kilka razy szybciej od nadmiaru pobudzającego środka.  
Harry spojrzał na chłopaka i poczuł złość. Nie było go tutaj kilka dni temu, gdy przyjechał po więcej rzeczy i miał nadzieję, że ten wreszcie się wyniósł.  
Louis poczuł, jak jego serce się łamie, ale prędko pojawiła się złość. Wyminął go z kubkiem, rzucając cicho, że jego rzeczy są w garażu i ma chwilę na zabranie ich.  
– Chyba sobie jaja robisz – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. – To mój dom, wypierdalaj stąd.  
– Widać miałeś gdzie mieszkać przez ostatni czas, więc zabieraj kartony i wypierdalaj, bo wezwę policję.  
Skierował się na górę, gdzie zamknął w pokoju, który był jego gabinetem. Chciał mieć kilka metrów kwadratowych tylko dla siebie i dlatego przeznaczył jedno pomieszczenie na swój pokój, gdy tylko się tutaj wprowadzili. Założył słuchawki i próbował skupić na muzyce, ale mimo wszystko jego myśli krążyły wokół mężczyzny na dole. W końcu wystukał do Zayna krótkie „Jest na dole, boję się, Zee”, a przyjaciel zapewniał, że zaraz będzie, tylko podrzuci Margo do babci. 

 

Nie musisz, dam radę, chciałem tylko żebyś wiedział, bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi <3

 

Tak na dobrą sprawę sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił. Dlaczego napisał wiadomość do przyjaciela. Miał cichą nadzieję, że ten naprawdę się zjawi i pomoże mu uporać się z demonem z niedalekiej przeszłości. Czuł łzy napływające do jego oczu i miał ochotę iść do Harry'ego, by go przytulić i przeprosić za wszystko, prosząc o kolejną szansę. Wzdrygnął się, gdy drzwi się otworzyły. Styles rzucił worki na śmieci wypełnione po brzegi, mówiąc:  
– Masz pięć minut na zniknięcie stąd. Spakowałem cię już.  
Louis zmarszczył brwi i wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się do jego ukochanej sypialni. Szafa była pusta, a on znowu rozpłakał się, czując bezsilność. Pchnął Stylesa, który wrócił do pomieszczenia z dwoma kartonami z garażu, krzycząc:  
– To moja sypialni, wynoś się stąd! Nie masz prawa tu być! – Popychał chłopaka i w końcu udało mu się zamknąć drzwi na klucz. Zsunął się po nich na podłogę i wybuchnął jeszcze głośniejszym płaczem.  
Czuł się tak bardzo źle i nie wiedział co robić. Drapał skórę na rękach, wbijając krótkie paznokcie, jak najbardziej się dało. Czuł ulgę, widząc, jak zaczynają pojawiać się malutkie krwawe kropki, a cała skóra robi się czerwona. Znowu nienawidził siebie i swojego życia i miał ochotę dać upust emocjom w inny sposób. Wzrokiem przeszukiwał pokój i czuł, że po prostu musi coś zrobić. W końcu zrzucił z parapetu mały szklany świecznik, z którego ułamał się kawałek. Przeglądał ostrą krawędź, obracając wszystko w dłoniach.

To głupie, Louis – pomyślał, przykładając go do skóry. – Wyda się. Nie tutaj. 

Podciągnął nogawkę i przejechał szkłem po kostce. Przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się pieczeniem i szczypaniem. Tak dawno tego nie robił. Tak długo był silny, a teraz wystarczył impuls, by do tego wrócić. Jego ręka również nosiła już ślady lekkich cięć, gdy usłyszał na dole podniesiony głos Zayna. Mężczyzna kłócił się z Harrym i groził, że go zabije, jak ten się nie wyniesie. Styles z ironią w głosie opowiadał, że to jest jego dom i nikt nie trzyma tu Louisa na siłę.  
Tomlinson zszedł na dół, czując dziwny spokój i podszedł do Harry'ego z jego kartonem.  
– Nie chcę cię tu widzieć, masz pięć minut. Reszta w garażu.  
– To wypierdalaj, jak ci się nie podoba. Widzisz? Właśnie przez to Franco jest lepszy! Przez... – Zayn czuł, że musi zareagować i złapał Stylesa za bluzę, unosząc do góry i patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
– Byłeś naszym przyjacielem, ale uwierz, że jeszcze raz zobaczę cię w pobliżu Louisa, to tak ci zapierdolę, że nawet ten Franco cię nie pozna, rozumiesz? Albo dajesz te trzy tysiące i rozwiązujecie umowę na dom, albo wypierdalasz stąd w ciągu pięciu minut i nigdy więcej się tu nie pokazujesz.  
– Nie dotykaj mnie, Zayn – warknął Harry, wyrywając się z nieprzyjemnego uścisku. – Nie stać go będzie na utrzymanie tego domu.  
– To mu pomożemy.  
– Błagam was. Wracaj do Nialla bawić się w dom i daj nam spokój, to nasza sprawa.  
– Była to wasza sprawa, dopóki przez ciebie Louis nie wylądował na chirurgii w szpitalu.  
Harry spojrzał na Louisa, marszcząc brwi. Ten szybkim krokiem wyszedł z domu i skierował się w nikomu nieznanym kierunku. Zayn czuł, jak cierpliwość opuszcza jego ciało i nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie zderzyć swojej pięści z ironicznym uśmiechem na twarzy Stylesa. Poczuł ból w nadgarstku przez złe ułożenie ręki, ale wyszedł zadowolony, widząc krew z nosa. Nie mógł nigdzie znaleźć Louisa, a i jego telefon nie odpowiadał. Miał złe przeczucia, ale w końcu zmuszony był wrócić do domu i zająć się Margo. Wieczorem opowiadał o wszystkim Niallowi, a ten przyznał, że rozmawiał z Louisem, a ten zapewniał, że wszystko jest w porządku i słowem nie wspomniał o sytuacji z Harrym czy z jego powrotem.  
Harry leżał we własnej sypialni i patrzył się pusto w sufit. Mijała północ, a z pokoju Louisa nadal padało światło. Mężczyzna siedział na dmuchanym materacu i wypłakiwał morze, nie wiedząc jak się zachować i co zrobić. Styles miał rację, mówiąc, że nie stać go na utrzymanie domu. Ale nie wiedział też, czy stać go na wynajęcie czegoś. Na obecną chwilę musiał... sam nie wiedział, co musiał zrobić. Niby dobrze korespondowało mu się z dziewczyną od obrazów, która zachwycona była odpowiedzią z galerii. 

 

Tęsknię, dobranoc :*

 

Styles czytał wiadomość od Francisco i uśmiechał się. Życzył mu dobrej nocy i dziękował za rozmowę, którą skończyli niedawno. Harry opowiadał o obecności Tomlinsona, a Franco pytał, czy do niego wraca.  
– Oczywiście, że nie – mówił. – Kocham tylko ciebie.  
Czuł się przy nim naprawdę cudownie. Mógł leżeć na łóżku półnago i palić cienkie papierosy, podczas gdy Franco malował go, siedząc na fotelu w kącie. Zabraniał mu się ruszać, ale wyznawali sobie miłość, gadając o bzdurach i snując nierealne marzenia. 

 

***

 

Mijały kolejne dni, a Louis miał wrażenie, że świat się zatrzymał. Udało mu się okłamać Nialla i Zayna, że jednak wrócił do rodziców. A rodzinie nic nie powiedział, zamykając się w sobie. Spędzał długie noce na materacu, który w końcu przyniósł z pokoju gościnnego. Nie chciał tam spać. Nie chciał być w żadnym pomieszczeniu, które kojarzyło mu się ze Stylesem. Wolał swoje cztery ściany, w których walały się magazyny o sztuce i zdjęcia obrazów. Był pewien, że chce wystawić prace Dorothy i pomóc jej w sukcesie. Wolał spędzać czas w galerii, niż w domu odkąd zobaczył tam Franco. Zayn odwiedził go kilkukrotnie, a on wymuszał uśmiech, opowiadając o swoim starym pokoju i rodzicach, którzy cieszyli się z jego powrotu. Nauczył się koloryzować prawdę. Zresztą robił to całą młodość, ukrywając blizny i nowe rany.  
– Hej, Ni – uśmiechnął się, widząc Nialla z Margo w sobotę. Właśnie był po spotkaniu z Dorothy i omawiali szczegóły wystawy.  
– Hej, Lou, dobrze cię widzieć. Co nowego? – zapytał po przytuleniu.  
– Mogę cię nieoficjalnie zaprosić na wystawę trzynastego lipca. – Uśmiechnął się.  
– Chętnie wpadniemy! Dobrze cię widzieć w pracy, Lou. – Poklepał go po plecach. – Potrzebujesz pomocy?  
– Nie, Ni, jest cudownie. Daj buzi wujkowi. – Cmoknął Margo, a ona roześmiała się.  
Z entuzjazmem opowiadał o pracy i mieszkaniu w rodzinnym domu. Niall cieszył się, widząc, że wszystko wróciło do normy i jego przyjaciel już nie rozpacza. Kilkukrotnie spotkał Stylesa z nowym ukochanym i nie mógł patrzeć na ich związek.  
– Wpadniesz dzisiaj na kolację? – zaproponował.  
– Mam bardzo dużo pracy, Niall, przepraszam. Może za tydzień, co?  
– Nie wywiniesz się z tego, Lou.  
– Nawet nie próbuję, ale dzisiaj serio nie mam czasu.  
– Trzymam cię za słowo!  
Blondyn posiedział chwilę u przyjaciela, by później pożegnać się i wrocić do domu. Louis sam spakował się i wrócił do siebie, licząc, że Harry'ego nie będzie w domu. Już od progu usłyszał jego jęki i zmarł, odkładając klucze. Głos chłopaka mieszał się z przyspieszonymi oddechami i Lou zobaczył Harry'ego, który na kanapie ujeżdżał Franco. Jego serce zakuło, bo z nim nigdy nie chciał zgodzić się na zamianę ról. Nigdy nie pozwolił, by Louis w niego wszedł i żeby to on poczuł, jak to jest dominować. Styles obdarzył go ironicznym uśmiechem, by po chwili odchylić głowę i rozkoszować się jeszcze szybszymi ruchami.  
– Och tak, Franco – jęknął, wplątując rękę we włosy chłopaka. – Jesteś taki cudowny – mruczał.  
Louis czuł, jak jego serce znowu się łamie, więc szybkim krokiem skierował się na górę i zamknął w łazience. Łzy spływały po jego twarzy, gdy wchodził pod prysznic. Liczył, że gorąca woda da mu ukojenie, ale tak się nie stało, a jedynie rany na nogach szczypały go bardziej. Wrócił do czegoś, czego tak bardzo nienawidził. Jednak żyletka dawała mu ukojenie i potrafił spędzić długie godziny, błądząc nią po swojej skórze. Znowu siedział w ciszy z własnymi myślami, łzami i uczuciami. Czuł się zmęczony życiem i znowu nie miał na nic ochoty. Myślał, że nadszedł już etap obojętności, ale widząc Harry'ego na Francisco poczuł się zdradzony kolejny raz.  
– Bardzo cię kocham – szepnął Styles, całując się z Franco po całej akcji.  
– Ja ciebie też, Hazz. Jednak wyszło dziwnie. – Skrzywił się.  
– Bo ten idiota wrócił? Mówiłem, że ma się wyprowadzić. Jak mu nie pasuje, to jego problem. No nie smuć się, księżniczko, tylko chodź do tatusia – powiedział, unosząc brew i wciągając chłopaka na siebie. Pocałował go, ściskając za pośladek.  
– Mogę zostać na noc?  
– Jasne.  
– A zrobisz mi rano śniadanie do łóżka?  
– Dla ciebie wszystko, kochanie.  
Leżeli razem w sypialni, znowu się całując, by potem usnąć w objęciach. Harry musiał spełnić obietnicę i rano smażył naleśniki i robił świeżą kawę. Niosąc wszystko na górę, wpadł na Louisa, który pędził do pracy.  
– Jesteś obrzydliwy – mruknął Tomlinson, wymijając go na schodach. Znowu czuł uścisk w środku, widząc tacę i naleśniki w kształcie serduszka, bo przecież Harry kupił te foremki specjalnie dla niego, by robić śniadania do łóżka właśnie jemu.  
– Nara.

Dasz radę, Louis. Wyjebane i do przodu – pomyślał, wsiadając do auta. 

Wchodząc do galerii, starał się pozostawić problemy za sobą. Mimo niedzieli on nie chciał siedzieć w domu i wolał popracować. Harry delektował się słodkimi chwilami w łóżku, a Franco potem dość szybko wrócił do siebie, wymigując się dużą ilością nauki do ostatnich egzaminów. Styles pokręcił się po domu i w końcu zabrał za pranie. W kącie leżały ubrania Louisa, bo Harry zajął kosz na brudną bieliznę. W oczy rzuciły mu się jasne spodnie od piżamy, które miały czerwone plamy na wysokości ud. Chwycił spodnie i spojrzał na nie z bliska. Czuł dziwny ucisk w środku, bo od razu przypomniały mu się blizny na ciele chłopaka. Długo walczył, by Louis stał się pewnym siebie mężczyzną i nie miał problemów z nagością. Kompleksy zabijały go długie miesiące, a oni cierpieli razem, by w końcu Louis przekonał się do seksu i odkrycia swoich tajemnic.  
Rzucił spodnie w kąt i włożył do pralki swoje rzeczy. W końcu usiadł przed komputerem i zaczął przeglądać strony z antykami, by nabyć coś nowego. 

 

***

Louis czuł dumę, witając zgromadzonych gości na pokazie prac Dorothy. Dziewczyna w czerwonej sukience stała obok niego, a on musiał pilnować, by nie zaczęła piszczeć. W końcu przywitał się z Niallem i Zaynem, a oni pogratulowali im udanego wieczoru. Lou obiecał, że później z nimi porozmawia. Sączył szampana, chodząc wśród obrazów i przyjmując gratulacje. Dor czuła podekscytowanie, bo nie spodziewała się, że ktokolwiek będzie chciał z nią współpracować.  
– Nie rób teraz selfie – poprosił ją i dotknął ręki, w której trzymała telefon.  
– Jezu, przepraszam...  
– Spokojnie, napij się i wyluzuj. – Kiwnął ręką na chłopaka z tacą. Podał Dorothy kieliszek i uśmiechnął się.  
Ruszył dalej, dziękując wszystkim za przybycie. Zayn gratulował mu i mówił, że cieszy się, widząc go z uśmiechem. Niall przytulił go, mówiąc, że muszą to uczcić. W końcu przeprosił i skierował się w drugą część wystawy.  
– Dobry wieczór – usłyszał za sobą i oderwał się od podziwiania obrazu. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na wysokiego blondyna w garniturze. – Alex Ramson, chciałem pogratulować wystawy. – Podał mu rękę i uśmiechnął się. – Mój Boże, nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego – westchnął.  
– Louis Tomlinson, miło mi. I dziękuję.  
– Ten jest cudowny. – Wskazał na jeden z obrazów, który ukazywał skuloną postać i ciemne cienie nad nią.  
– Och, tak, to mój ulubiony.  
– Proszę pogratulować ode mnie malarce.  
– Na pewno to zrobię, dziękuję.  
– Jeszcze raz gratuluję. – Uśmiechnął się i zniknął w tłumie.  
Louis naprawdę czuł dumę. Po wszystkim zdziwił się, widząc Zayna i Nialla, którzy zostali do samego końca i zapowiedzieli drinka. Ni objął przyjaciela, który zapierał się, że jeszcze musi zrobić kilka rzeczy. W końcu weszli do baru razem z Dorothy i zamówili alkohol. Lou czuł zmęczenie i miał ochotę już paść do łóżka. Udało mu się sprzedać kilka obrazów i czuł, że sukces dopiero się zaczyna.  
Niedziela była dniem na leczenie kaca, ale mimo to Louis czuł się dumny. Znowu pił kubek kawy na śniadanie i tym razem to on ironicznym uśmiechem obdarował Harry'ego, który przemknął przez kuchnię. Dopiero teraz mógł przyjrzeć się brunetowi i od razu przypomniały mu się plamy z krwi, które znalazł już kilkukrotnie. Mężczyzna znacznie schudł, a ubrania na nim wisiały. Ulubiona koszulka jeszcze do niedawna była obciśnięta, teraz wisiała na chudym Tomlinsonie.  
– Nie gap się, bo jeszcze się zakochasz – mruknął, wymijając go i idąc na górę.  
– Czuję obrzydzenie, więc raczej nie.  
– Jak zwykle milutki.  
Sukces wystawy dawał Louisowi satysfakcję i czuł wewnętrzny spokój. Oprócz żołądka, bo w nowy wymiotował kilka razy. Znowu zapomniał o jedzeniu, a alkohol to nie był dobry pomysł. Jednak czuł szczęście i nic nie było w stanie tego zmienić. Nawet zdenerwowany Harry, który próbował się na nim wyżywać.  
– Wiesz co? Pieprz się, Harry, i zejdź mi z oczu – powiedział brunet, kierując się na górę. Włączył komputer i przeglądał opinie. Ludzie byli zachwyceni, a uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. Miał ochotę spędzić cały dzień przed telewizorem, więc po południu schodził do salonu.  
Odgrzał sobie mrożoną zupę, ale zupełnie nie czuł głodu i cały talerz został na stole. Przeskakiwał z kanału na kanał i wzdrygnął się, słysząc trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Po chwili odgłosy w kuchni i brzęk butelek co dało Louisowi ironiczny uśmiech.  
– Problemy z ukochanym? – zapytał.  
– Pysk, Tomlinson. Idź się pociąć czy coś.  
Brunet zamarł, słysząc jego wypowiedź. Rany jak na zawołanie zaczęły go piec, a oczy wypełniły się łzami.  
– Pieprz się. Kiedy się wyprowadzisz? – zapytał.  
– To mój dom.  
– Ja też jestem w umowie.  
– Dobra, spierdalaj, nie chce mi się z tobą gadać.  
Harry zniknął na górze, gdzie próbował zapić smutek po kłótni z Franco. Chłopak dziwnie zachowywał się przez ostatnie dni, a Hazz czuł, że coś się dzieje. Już nie chciał spotykać się tak często, jak wcześniej. Seks też był jakiś inny, a Perez w ogóle był o wiele dumny i pewny siebie. Styles czuł, jakby go tracił i naprawdę tego nie chciał.  
Louis czuł szczęście, siedząc w poniedziałek w pracy. Ludzie również gratulowali mu sukcesu i z rana udało mu sprzedać kolejny obraz. Dorothy podsyłała mu screeny niektórych komentarzy, a on śmiał się z jej podekscytowania.  
– Dzień dobry – usłyszał i uśmiechnął się na widok poznanego niedawno Alexa. – Musiałem tu wrócić.  
– Miło mi, dzień dobry.  
Chłopak chodził po galerii, rozglądając się, a Louis obserwował go kątem oka. W końcu blondyn zajął niewielką ławkę przed jednym z obrazów i wpatrywał się w niego. Lou patrzył na chłopaka i badał każdy kawałek jego ciała. Miał naprawdę ładną twarz i gęste włosy. W końcu przyłapał się na intensywnym wpatrywaniu i zganił samego siebie, wracając do pracy. Alex siedział w galerii długi czas, rozkoszując się pięknem sztuki. W końcu z uśmiechem podszedł do Louisa i jeszcze raz mu pogratulował.  
– Swoją drogą malujesz coś? – zagaił. Louis roześmiał się, kręcąc głową.  
– Nie, niestety nie dano mi takiego talentu. A ty?  
– Niestety zostało mi tylko podziwianie. Mój współlokator maluje i strasznie mu tego zazdroszczę.  
– Och, pokażesz jego prace?  
– Jest dobrym artystą, ale chujowym człowiekiem. – Uśmiechnął się, przepraszająco. Nie chciał chwalić się pracami Franco, bo ten już miał swoje pięć minut i nie potrafił tego wykorzystać.  
– Och, szkoda, uwielbiam pomagać ludziom.

I właśnie to pomaganie sprawiło, że wyglądasz jak osoba chora na raka, a twoje oczy są spuchnięte, Louis – pomyślał Franco, ale jedyna odpowiedź, na jaką było go stać to uśmiech. 

– Um... lubisz kawę? – zapytał po chwili ciszy.  
– Mam dużo pracy, wybacz.  
– Och, jasne. Długo będzie ta wystawa? – zmienił temat. – Wpadłbym jeszcze.  
– Spokojnie, będę informował na stronie, ale trochę jeszcze pobędziemy razem. – Louis zaśmiał się, podając chłopakowi wizytówkę z nazwą strony.  
– Jasne, dzięki. Do zobaczenia.  
Wyszedł, a Louis uśmiechem odprowadzał go i patrzył, jak chłopak wkłada w uszy słuchawki. W końcu pokręcił głową i wrócił do pracy. Chwilę później Alex wrócił i bez słowa postawił przed nim styropianowy kubek i wyszedł. Lou spojrzał na opakowanie i uśmiechnął się, widząc numer, uśmiech i pochyłe „A”. Upił łyk i przymknął oczy, czując karmel i nutkę nugatu. Wyjął telefon i zawahał się po przepisaniu wszystkich cyfr. W końcu wysłał krótkie „Dziękuję. L x”.  
Wymienili kilka smsów, a uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy bruneta przez wiele godzin. Tak samo było przez kolejne dni, a oni pisali dosłownie o wszystkim. Następnego dnia Alex znowu przyniósł kawę i wspomniał, że Louis dobrze wygląda. Podziękował, a wieczorem opowiadał o wszystkim Zaynowi, który dzwonił co kilka dni, zapytać jak sobie radzi. Mimo Alexa Louis nadal potrafił płakać nocą, słysząc głos Harry'ego za ścianą. Nadal pojawiały się nowe rany, a to zwyczajnie przynosiło mu ulgę i nie umiał przestać.  
Pewnego dnia Harry wrócił cały zapłakany i od razu poszedł po alkohol. Louis chciał zapytać, czy coś się stało, ale wiedział, że odpowiedziałyby mu jedynie przykre słowa pełne nienawiści. Oglądał telewizję na dole i obserwował, jak Styles przychodzi po kolejne butelki trunków. Z każdym kolejnym zejściem chwiał się coraz bardziej i obrzucał bruneta pogardliwym spojrzeniem. W końcu usłyszał huk na górze, a Harry zaklął cicho, podnosząc się z podłogi.  
– Wszystko okej? – krzyknął Louis, by się upewnić, że nic poważnego się nie stało.  
– Zamknij się! – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.  
Udało mu się skupić na filmie, jednocześnie pisząc z Alexem. Chłopak głupio pytał, czy ten zjadł kolację, a Louis mówił, że nie jest głodny.

Alex: Powinieneś coś zjeść :c  
Louis: Piłem kawę, spoko  
Alex: Mogę Ci zamówić pizzę! Tylko bez ananasa, bo to powinno być nielegalne  
Louis: Wtf mój były uwielbiał ananasa na pizzy  
Alex: Dlatego teraz jest byłym? haha  
Louis: Taaa  
Alex: Dobra, czekaj, może być z pepperoni i podwójnym serem?  
Louis: Alex...  
Alex: Musisz podać mi adres. Szybko, Lou, już się połączyłem!!  
Alex: LOUIS!!!!  
Alex: LOU!

Louis uśmiechał się, czytając kolejne wiadomości i w końcu podał mu swój adres, dopytując czy w zamówieniu pizzy uwzględnił też siebie. Ten ze smutną miną przyznał, że teraz jest poza miastem, ale jutro chętnie się spotka i rzucił pomysł kina. Tomlinson wahał się chwilę, by później stwierdzić, chętnie gdzieś wyjdzie. Umówili się do kina, bo brunet czuł, że musi jakoś wynagrodzić Alexowi każdą kawę i pizzę, którą przywieziono dwadzieścia minut później z informacją, że wszystko jest opłacone. Louis nie lubił, gdy ktoś za niego płacił i kilkukrotnie podziękował blondynowi. W środku kartonika doczepiona była karteczka z uśmiechem i życzeniem smacznego, a Lou uśmiechnął się, bo oczami wyobraźni widział prośbę znajomego. Czasami sam zamawiał pizzę z niespodzianką w środku dla Stylesa. Podziękował kolejny raz i chwycił jeden z kawałków. Przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się smakiem, którego tak dawno nie czuł. Po drugim kawałku miał dość i zamknął pudełko. Skierował się pod prysznic, który przerwał Harry waleniem do drzwi. Mruczał, że zwymiotuje na podłogę, jeśli Louis nie puści go w tej sekundzie. Brunet skrzywił się, widząc, jak Styles dopada toaletę i wymiotuje. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu głaskałby go po włosach, zbierając niesforne loki.  
– Chcesz wody? – zapytał cicho. Mimo wszystko czuł odpowiedzialność i nie umiał cieszyć się z jego nieszczęścia. Nieważne jak bardzo Harry go skrzywdził, on musiał mu pomóc. Jego łzy sprawiały, że i on miał ochotę znowu płakać.  
– Nie! – warknął. Próbował się podnieść, ale zachwiał się i ostatecznie wrócił na ziemię.  
Louis podszedł do niego, łapiąc pod ramię. Przelotem spojrzał w lustro, gdzie było odbicie ich dwójki. Ich dwójki razem od tak dawna.  
– Nie dotykaj mnie – mruknął Styles, ale kurczowo trzymał się bruneta. – To wszystko twoja wina, rozumiesz?!  
– Dobra, zamknij się, nie mam zamiaru słuchać twojego pieprzenia teraz.  
Położył go do łóżka i pomógł zdjąć spodnie. Poczuł ukłucie w sercu widząc malinki na jego udzie co oznaczało świetną zabawę. Próbował wmówić sobie, że to zwykłe siniaki, ale z drugiej strony nie był aż tak głupi.  
– Kochałem go – usłyszał jeszcze i zeszklonymi oczami spojrzał na usypiającego chłopaka.  
– Jak ja ciebie, Harry – szepnął, wychodząc z pokoju.  
Skierował się do swojego pokoju i życzył Alexowi dobrej nocy. Już od rana spotkał się ze Stylesem, który nie wyglądał najlepiej. Bez słowa wszedł do kuchni po zimną wodę. Louis cicho zapytał, jak się czuje, a ten mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i wrócił do siebie, gdzie spędził resztę popołudnia.  
Louis cieszył się, że spędzi wieczór poza domem. Nawet pochwalił się Zaynowi nową znajomością, gdy ten zadzwonił. O szóstej stał przed lustrem w koszuli i patrzył na swoje odbicie. Wybrał tę w kratkę, bo nie chciał wyglądać zbyt formalnie. I idealnie pasowała do czarnych jeansów. Z szybko bijącym sercem parkował przed kinem i witał z chłopakiem, który przyniósł mu jedną czerwoną różę. Louis czuł pojawiające się wypieki na twarzy, gdy musiał podziękować. Siedząc w sali, rozmawiali o wystawie, która niedługo miała się skończyć, a on planował już coś nowego. Podczas seansu nieśmiało dotykali się rękoma, by później pozwolić Alexowi objąć Louisa. Opowiadali o swoich wrażeniach na kolacji i Lou czuł, jakby znali się od dawna.  
– Co myślisz o zdradach? – zapytał w pewnej chwili Alex, a Tomlinson spiął się.  
–Właściwie um... nienawidzę ich. Naprawdę.  
– Nie chciałem cię urazić, Louis. Przepraszam. – Dotknął jego ręki, widząc, że targają nim emocje.  
– Ja po prostu... um... mój długoletni chłopak mnie zdradził, rozumiesz.  
– Tak, przepraszam, przykro mi bardzo. Mój współlokator też zdradził ostatnio swojego chłopaka i strasznie go za to nienawidzę. Chociaż z drugiej strony tamten chłopak wcześniej zdradził swojego chłopaka z moim współlokatorem. Żenada.  
Tomlinson westchnął, mówiąc, że współczuje tamtemu chłopakowi, bo zdrady nigdy nie są fajne. Alex zmienił temat, bo nie chciał, by brunet się smucił. W końcu atmosfera rozluźniła się, a oni postanowili jeszcze wybrać się na krótki spacer.

 

***

 

Harry kolejny raz wybierał numer Francisco, a łzy spływały po jego twarzy. Tęsknił chłopakiem i nienawidził go jednocześnie za porzucenie. Kochał go, a ten najzwyczajniej w świecie go zdradził.  
– Kochałem cię! – krzyknął, gdy Franco odebrał i z westchnieniem pytał, o co znowu chodzi. – Tak bardzo przepraszam, Franco. Naprawmy to, daj nam szansę.  
– Nie kocham cię, Harry, ogarnij się i nie rycz.  
– Franco... – szepnął.  
– Swoją drogą nie powinieneś ryczeć. Louis był w takiej samej sytuacji i kazałeś mu spierdalać, więc... spierdalaj, Harry, nara.  
Poczuł, jak jego serce łamie się na milion części. Znowu wybuchnął płaczem i zagroził Alexowi, że się zabije, bo bez niego jego życie nie ma sensu. 

Selekcja naturalna – przeczytał w odpowiedzi.

Znowu postanowił utopić smutki w alkoholu i z szybko bijącym sercem nasłuchiwał auta na podjeździe. Miał nadzieję, że to Franco i chłopak powie, że to był żart albo głupi test. Jednak to był tylko Louis, który z uśmiechem na ustach wszedł do domu. Na swoim policzku nadal czuł usta Alexa, który pożegnał się z nim w ten sposób.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, patrząc na Stylesa i nalewając wody do wazonu.  
– Już jebiesz się z innymi?  
– To chyba nie twoja sprawa skoro masz Franco, co? Ale nie martw się, niedługo będziesz mógł wszędzie go jebać, wynoszę się.  
– Wygrałem.  
– Co wygrałeś? Mózg wielkości orzeszka i łzy w połączeniu z alkoholem w sobotni wieczór? Kochaś już sobie znalazł kogoś innego?  
– Zamknij pysk!  
– Karma jest dziwką, Harry. Współlokator Alexa też zdradził chłopaka z kimś innym, a wcześniej on to samo zrobił innemu. Karma. – Wzruszył ramionami.  
– Alex, powiadasz? Nie wiedziałem, że pieprzysz się z przyjacielem Franco. Może jakiś kwadrat, co? – Harry spojrzał na bruneta z ironią.  
– Słucham?  
– Alex Ramson? Wysoki blondyn z tatuażem na ramieniu? Ja pierdole, jaka żenada. Twoje życie jest żenadą, idź się zabić. – Wyminął zszokowanego Louisa i poszedł na górę.  
Tomlinson nie wierzył w słowa Stylesa, a zbieżność nazwisk musiała być przypadkowa. Wyjął telefon i wybrał numer nowego przyjaciela.  
– Jesteś przyjacielem Franco?! – krzyknął, gdy ten się przywitał.  
– Louis, ja... ale skąd to pytanie?  
– Jesteś?!  
– Louis, Boże, ja... ja tylko z nim mieszkam, nie przyjaźnimy się. Wynajmuję tu pokój.  
– Okłamałeś mnie! Nie odzywaj się do mnie, nie dzwoń, nie chcę cię znać – warknął i zakończył połączenie.  
Czuł się zdradzony kolejny raz, bo naprawdę blondyn mu się spodobał i miał nadzieję, że to właśnie on opije z nim nowe mieszkanie, które chciał wynająć. Miał ochotę na dużą ilość alkoholu, ale to w sypialni Harry'ego stała jedyna butelka. Spojrzał na różę, którą dopiero co zdążył włożyć do wody. Wyrzucił ją do śmietnika i skierował się na górę ze szklanką. Bez słowa wszedł do pokoju Stylesa i zabrał mu butelkę. W ciszy wycofał się po napełnieniu szkła i ruszył do siebie. Łzy znowu spływały po jego policzkach, a on kolejny raz czuł się tak strasznie źle i tak bardzo potrzebował przytulenia. A jego przyjaciele spędzali wakacje w Hiszpanii.  
Harry czuł się podobnie. Czuł się zdradzony i opuszczony i płakał w poduszkę, co chwilę popijając alkohol. Czuł złość, gdy Louis znowu po niego przyszedł.  
– Znajdź sobie coś własnego, a nie wiecznie wszystko mi odbierasz – mruknął.  
– To ty odebrałeś mi wszystko, co najcenniejsze.  
– To przez ciebie Franco odszedł – powiedział Harry ostro. – Odszedł, bo ciągle musiał na ciebie patrzeć!  
– Przepraszam, że ty też musisz. Przepraszam, że musiałeś patrzeć na mnie przez ostatnie lata. – Jego głos się podnosił, by wreszcie głośno krzyknąć ze łzami w oczach: – Przepraszam, że cię kochałem! Przepraszam, że w ogóle planowałem z tobą przyszłość! Przepraszam, że chciałem mieć z tobą te cholerne koty, ten jebany dom, że marzyłem o ślubie i o naszej własnej Margo. Przepraszam, że w ogóle miałem czelność marzenia o wspólnym życiu z tobą! – Był już naprawdę roztrzęsiony i nie umiał powstrzymać łez.  
Łzy zaczęły spływać również po twarzy Stylesa, który uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo wszystko się zjebało. Tam samo myślał o Franco i to z nim chciał dzielić każdy dzień aż do śmierci. Spojrzał na Louisa i dotknął jego ramienia, by tylko dodać mu otuchy.  
– Nie dotykaj mnie! – warknął. – Nienawidzę cię za wszystko, co mi zrobiłeś. Było tak dobrze, Harry. – Płakał. – Miało być tak cudownie, czekałem tu z kolacją i pierścionkiem, a ty zwyczajnie mnie olewałeś. Wymyślałem imiona dla naszych dzieci, a ty pieprzyłeś innego. Tak bardzo chciałem umrzeć, a ciebie nie było obok.  
– Przepraszam, Louis.  
– Nie przepraszaj, ty nie umiesz przepraszać.  
Harry przytulił chłopaka, a ten go odepchnął. Wstał, wykrzykując wszystko, co gnieździło się w nim. Zarzucał Stylesowi, że przez tyle miesięcy się nim bawił i go zbywał, nie potrafiąc przyznać się do zdrady. Harry krzyczał o oddalaniu się i braku wsparcia. Obaj mieli wiele do powiedzenia, a pokój ciągle wypełniony był podniesionymi głosami. W końcu ich usta same się złączyły, a Lou odepchnął go, każąc przestać. Wargi pełne niepocałowania paliły go i pragnęły jeszcze więcej. W pewnej chwili sam rzucił się na Stylesa, wpijając się w jego wysuszone usta i wzdychając, gdy poczuł język na swoim języku. Pomiędzy pocałunkami wyrywały się słowa pełne nienawiści, ale oni z przymkniętymi powiekami badali swoje stęsknione za sobą ciała. Louis płakał, czując tak znajome kształty i nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego to zostało mu odebrane.  
Harry prędko zerwał spodnie mężczyzny i zaczął całować świeże i starsze rany na nogach, przepraszając za każdą z nich. Czuł, jak często był potrzebny Louisowi i tak samolubnie go porzucił. Tomlinson leżał na łóżku, a jego ciałem ruszały dreszcze i spazmy płaczu. Tak bardzo nienawidził siebie i wszystkich rzeczy, które zrobił przez ostatnie miesiące, a które za jakiś czas miały pozostać bliznami do końca życia.  
– Tak bardzo cię kochałem, Harry – szepnął, zakrywając twarz dłońmi i poczuł, jak jego bokserki zostają odkryte i Styles zajmuje się jego penisem. – Tak cholernie – jęknął i automatycznie wplótł palce w jego włosy. – Tak cholernie bardzo.... och, tak.... tak bardzo cię nienawidzę.  
Louis jęczał, przyciskając twarz Harry'ego do swojego krocza. W końcu poczuł jego usta na swojej szyi, co dało mu kolejny powód do łez. Tęsknił za przytulaniami, pocałunkami, obecnością drugiej osoby. Odwrócił się i oparł o zagłówek, pozwalając mężczyźnie na wejście. Wyzywał go w kolejnych ruchach, a ten znowu go pocałował, przyspieszając pracę bioder. Rozkoszowali się każdym pchnięciem, a łzy na ich policzkach schły pod wpływem gorącej atmosfery. Jakiś czas później obaj leżeli na łóżku i wpatrywali się w sufit. Żaden z nich nie miał odwagi się odezwać, ale Harry w końcu zrobił to, bo cisza go zabijała.  
– Zacząłem palić, Louis – powiedział cicho, bo po seksie z Franco zawsze leżeli na łóżku, paląc papierosy.  
– Wiem, Harry.  
– Nienawidzisz tego.  
– Nienawidziłem wielu rzeczy, ale nauczyłem się, że nasze uczucia się nie liczą.  
– Nie mów tak.  
– A jest inaczej, Harry? – Spojrzał na niego. – Powiedz mi, że nasze uczucia są najważniejsze dla drugiej osoby. Powiedz to – powtórzył, widząc, że ten się waha.  
– Masz rację, Louis. Zawsze masz rację.  
Harry odwrócił się na bok, przyciskając twarz do poduszki, bo znowu pojawiły się łzy. Louis czuł zmęczenie, ale zapach Stylesa był tak cudowny, że miał ochotę wtulić się w niego i stworzyć małą łyżeczkę jak kiedyś. Nie umiał zebrać się w sobie, by wyjść z pokoju, więc w końcu sam naciągnął na siebie kołdrę i odwrócił się plecami do chłopaka. Usypiając, poczuł, jak ten przytula go ciasno.  
Rano Louis obudził się zupełnie sam w pustym łóżku. Od razu wróciły wszystkie wspomnienia, a on poczuł ogromną nienawiść do siebie. Czuł się pusty i wykorzystany i miał ochotę umrzeć. Po prysznicu zszedł na dół i zauważył ogromny bukiet róż z liścikiem, w którym Harry przepraszał za wszystko i obiecał, że niedługo się wyprowadzi, by Lou miał spokój. Karteczka wylądowała w śmietniku, a on zrobił sobie kawę.  
Harry czuł się tak okropnie źle, jadąc do pracy. Jednocześnie z uśmiechem wspominał wczorajszy seks, ale z drugiej strony miał wrażenie, że oboje będą tego żałować. Rozmowa z Louisem wiele mu dała i dotarło do niego, jak wiele aspektów zniszczył. Chciał zniknąć na trochę i uciec od problemów. Dopiero teraz zauważył, jak bardzo namieszał i ile osób zranił.  
Nie miał ochoty siedzieć w domu. Miał ochotę zaszyć się gdzieś na kilka dni, by przemyśleć co dalej. Napisał Louisowi obszerną wiadomość, w której przepraszał za poprzednią noc i obiecał, że więcej go nie zrani, a teraz ma kilka dni na przemyślenie, bo oboje potrzebują od siebie przerwy. Tomlinson ze łzami w oczach czytał kolejne słowa, bo nie było niczego gorszego, jak przepraszanie za wspólne chwile. Czuł się jak dziwka i brakowało jedynie pliku banknotów na szafce nocnej. 

 

***

 

Harry leżał w hotelu, gdzie wynajmował pokój od dwóch dni i wspominał miłe chwile z Louisem. Z każdym kolejnym wspólnym zdjęciem w chmurze, docierało do niego, jak cudownie było. Z Franco było zupełnie inaczej, a do niego docierało, że ten był zwyczajnie dzieckiem, które teraz znalazło sobie bogatego sponsora, by tylko nie musieć pracować i mieć mnóstwo prezentów. A Louis był inny – ciężko pracował, by mieli to wszystko. Stał za nim murem w każdej sytuacji i dopingował przy każdym nawet najgłupszym pomyśle. Potrafił siedzieć z nim do późnej nocy, gdy Harry nie mógł spać, a potem nawet robił śniadanie do łóżka przed pracą.  
Łzy pojawiły się w kącikach oczu chłopaka, gdy pisał do Lou z życzeniem dobrej nocy. Ten odpisał, dodając uśmiech na końcu.

Miły jak zawsze – pomyślał, bo Tomlinson nigdy nie był niemiły czy wredny. I za to Harry go kochał. 

– Co robisz? – zapytał, gdy w impulsie wybrał jego numer i połączył się.  
– Miki zrzucił kwiatka z parapetu i musiałem posprzątać.  
– Powinien mieć karnego jeżyka.  
Louis uśmiechnął się na żart Stylesa. Tak naprawdę nie umiał przyznać się przed nim, że leży właśnie w jego koszulce, która jest mokra od łez, bo czuł dziwną tęsknotę i chciał, żeby ten seks się powtórzył, jeśli to jedyny sposób, by mieć go blisko.  
– Chciałbym poważnie z tobą porozmawiać, Louis – usłyszał i zamarł.  
– Och, o czym?  
– To raczej nie jest na telefon. Jednak to nic strasznego, nie martw się. Możemy się spotkać jutro?  
– Jasne.  
– Przyjadę rano do galerii, dobrze?  
– Jasne. Dobranoc, Harry – rozłączył się, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Bał się rozmowy, bo wiedział, że coś się dzieje. Czy właśnie mieli pożegnać się na zawsze?  
Przytknął do twarzy drugą bluzkę i zaciągnął się zapachem perfum. Zwinął ją w kulkę i przytulił, próbując zasnąć.  
Harry z drżącym ciałem przestępował krok galerii, gdzie Louis rozpakowywał nowe obrazy. Przywitał go, wymuszając blady uśmiech. Styles złapał się na cieple we wnętrzu, że wreszcie go widzi. Czuł dziwną tęsknotę za czymś, co było kiedyś, a Lou wiązał mu się z najlepszymi wspomnieniami. Usiedli na kanapie i brunet spojrzał na niego. Harry bawił się rękoma, nie wiedząc jak zacząć.  
– Chciałem cię przeprosić, Louis. Jeszcze raz. I kolejne milion razy.  
– Nie ma za co, Harry. Dajmy już spokój. Wyprowadzę się niedługo, spokojnie. Wytrzymaj ze mną jeszcze tydzień. Wiem, że nie możesz już na mnie patrzeć, ale...  
– Nie mów tak – przerwał mu, kręcąc głową. Znowu pojawiły się łzy, a on przeklął w myślach. – Chciałbym to naprawić, Louis.  
– Nie ma czego, Harry. – Louis próbował wstać.  
– Czekaj. – Złapał go za rękę. – Zgodzisz się ze mną na jedną wizytę u terapeuty? Jedna wizyta, a wtedy dam ci odejść.  
– Słucham?  
– Terapia małżeńska, Louis. To podobno działa cuda, spróbujmy.  
– My nie jesteśmy małżeństwem.  
– Ale prawie byliśmy.  
– Bylibyśmy teraz, gdybyś nie odrzucił zaręczyn i nie pieprzył się z innym. Daj mi spokój.  
Harry poprosił, by ten przemyślał wszystko i dał mu odpowiedź na telefon. Louis czuł się rozdarty i czuł, że musi z kimś porozmawiać. Tuż przed południem zamykał galerię i kierował się do Zayna i Nialla. Na szczęście obaj byli w domu, a Margo spała. Jego przyjaciele czuli, że coś jest nie tak, gdy ten poprosił, żeby nie przerywać. Z płaczem opowiadał o wszystkich kłamstwach dotyczących mieszkania z rodzicami, z mieszkaniem z Harrym, ze spotykaniem Franco w ich sypialni, z każdym kolejnym ruchem w jego związku. Opowiadał o Alexie i o ostatnim seksie ze Stylesem. Zayn zaciskał dłonie w pięści, a Niallowi udzieliły się łzy bruneta. Pod koniec Tomlinson nie był w stanie mówić wyraźnie i przepraszał mężczyzn za swoje zachowanie. Został obdarowany przytuleniem, gdy zapytał, co ma robić.  
– Lou, ty wiesz, co ja o nim sądzę – powiedział Zayn, łapiąc go za ramiona i patrząc w jego oczy. – Chcę jednak twojego szczęścia i nie umiem zabronić ci tej terapii. Może to coś da, a może nie. Tego nie da się przewidzieć, on cię skrzywdził.  
– Jeju, skarbie, pokaż te rany – powiedział Ni, bo dla niego ważne było dobre opatrzenie ich. Czuł, że zawiódł Louisa, a ten nie ufa mu na tyle, by powiedzieć o wszystkim wcześniej.  
– Już się goją, Ni, spokojnie. – Wymusił uśmiech.  
– Bardzo cię kochamy, Lou, poprzemy każdą twoją decyzję, ale jednocześnie razem zabijemy go, gdy znowu cię skrzywdzi i własnoręcznie zakopiemy w naszym ogródku. A wiesz, jak kocham nasz trawnik i nie chciałbym go rozkopywać.  
Brunet uśmiechnął się, przytulając go i dziękując za wszystko.  
Harry czuł zdenerwowanie, odbierając połączenie od Zayna. Ten naciskał na spotkanie w parku, a Styles bał się odmówić. Nie chciał dostać za swoje przewinienia, a wiedział, na co stać jego przyjaciela. Brunet opowiadał o szczerej nienawiści do Hazzy, a ten słuchał wszystkiego z opuszczoną głową. Obiecał poprawę i dziękował za opiekę nad Tomlinsonem.  
Wieczorem odbierał telefon od Lou, który opowiedział o korespondencji, która przyszła na ich adres. W końcu temat zszedł na ostatnią rozmowę, a ten przyznał, że trochę o tym myślał.  
– Nie wiem, czy chciałbym do tego wracać, Harry – powiedział. – Musielibyśmy o wszystkim opowiedzieć, a ja nie wiem czy jestem gotowy.  
– Dobrze, rozumiem, dziękuję, że to mówisz.  
– Chciałbym jednak spróbować. I może jestem naprawdę naiwny i głupi i właśnie popełniam samobójstwo, zgadzając się na terapię z tobą, ale czuję, że tego potrzebujemy.

 

***

 

Obaj siedzieli w gabinecie trzydziestopięciolatki, którą znalazł Harry. To było ich pierwsze spotkanie od czasu wyprowadzki Stylesa do hotelu i nieśmiałe uśmiechy zdradzały tęsknotę.  
– Jak długo jesteście razem? – zapytała Emily, wcześniej przedstawiając się.  
– Pięć lat.  
– Byliśmy ze sobą pięć lat – poprawił Lou.  
– Tak, byliśmy.  
– I kiedy zaczęło się psuć?  
Harry spojrzał na Louisa i oczekiwał, że to on odpowie. Tomlinson szukał w głowie dogodnej daty i w końcu zaczął opowiadać o początkowym ukrywaniu się z telefonem i późniejszych powrotach, by później były już kilkudniowe nieobecności. Jego głos już się łamał, a Harry dotknął jego ręki, by dodać mu otuchy.  
– Dlaczego się w sobie zakochaliście? Harry, co w Louisie było takie cudowne, że to właśnie z nim postanowiłeś się umówić?  
Styles ponownie spojrzał na bruneta i próbował sobie przypomnieć powody.  
– Jest najlepszym mężczyzną na świecie – powiedział, przenosząc wzrok na kobietę i czując napływające łzy. – Pomagał mi w nauce, śpiewał w szkolnym zespole, nagrywał piosenki. Pomagał mi, gdy gubiłem się w szkole, a potem zabierał mnie na imprezy. I kochał sztukę. Rozmawiał o niej z taką pasją i cierpliwie mi wszystko tłumaczył. I jest opiekuńczy, a to jest w nim najgorsze, wiesz, Emily? – Wymusił uśmiech, a łzy spływały po jego policzkach. – Nawet gdy tak bardzo go zraniłem, to on pomagał mi, gdy wymiotowałem po alkoholu po rozstaniu z Franco, a potem położył mnie do łóżka. Zraniłem go tak cholernie bardzo, a on mimo to zajął się mną.  
Louis patrzył na Harry'ego, który z taką pasją o nim opowiadał. Miał ochotę otrzeć jego łzy i wtulić się, ale teraz przyszła kolej na jego odpowiedź. Wzruszył ramionami, bo sam nie wiedział dlaczego zaczął umawiać się ze Stylesem.  
– Bo kochałem w nim wszystkie małe rzeczy, które go tworzą. Bo kocham jego loki, gdy rano się budzi. Bo kocham jego mruczenie pod nosem, gdy rano przygotowuje śniadanie. Bo kocham jego ekscytację, gdy znajdzie kolejnego śmiecia do sklepu. Bo kocham jego strach przed ciemnością. Bo kocham go tak cholernie bardzo, że wybaczyłbym mu nawet najgorszą zbrodnię, by tylko mnie nie zostawił. I to jest tak cholernie złe. Bo tworzyliśmy Larry'ego, a teraz Larry jest jedynie nazwą jego sklepu.  
Harry czuł, jak jego serce się łamie. Emily widziała targające nimi emocje, a oni obaj mieli ochotę przytulić się do siebie. Jednak Tomlinson wstał i opuścił gabinet. Wybiegł na zewnątrz i dał upust emocjom. Poczuł przytulenie i wtulił się w Stylesa, przepraszając za wszystko.  
Potem czekała ich jedna sesja osobno. Louis opowiadał o problemach w młodości, o cięciu się, które powróciło i małym poczuciu własnej wartości. Harry z płaczem opowiadał o romansie i miłości do Louisa, który był w stanie wszystko mu wybaczyć.  
Przed kolejną sesją Styles wrócił już do domu, nie mogąc pozwolić sobie na więcej nocy w drogim hotelu. Louis sam to zaproponował, ale nadal dzieliły ich pokoje. Teraz Emily próbowała przypomnieć im najlepsze chwile razem. Opowiadali o wyjazdach, świętach, przeprowadzce i całkiem zwyczajnych dniach razem, które wypełnione były miłością, a ta czyniła je niesamowitymi. – Gdybyś mógł powiedzieć Harry'emu jedną rzecz, Louis, to co by to było?  
Louis spojrzał na Stylesa i chwilę zastanowił się, W końcu wziął głęboki oddech i cicho powiedział:  
– Moim największym błędem nie było kochanie ciebie, ale wiara w to, że ty mogłeś mnie kiedykolwiek kochać.

**Author's Note:**

> Minęła pierwsza w nocy, o 8 rano mam pociąg do Warszawy, a ja zamiast spać, kończę one shota, który łamie mi serce. Obiecałam sobie chwilę przerwy, ale dostałam tak świetny pomysł, że nie mogłam go nie zrealizować. Dziękuję, Marta. Dziękuję za pomysł, za współpracę i za wszelkie opinie i pomoc. 
> 
> Nie będę ględzić długo, bo tego i tak nikt nie czyta. Chciałabym jedynie prosić o opinie, komentarze i głosy, bo to one dają kopa. A kop to jeszcze więcej one shotów. 
> 
> Zapomniałabym o życzeniach: w 2018 życzę Wam samych sukcesów w życiu prywatnym jak i zawodowym. Samego szczęścia, małej liczby problemów, dużo zdrowia i miłości. I dużo śmiechu, bo śmiech to zdrowie!
> 
> Kocham Was wszystkich!


End file.
